


Lost In the Shuffle

by merryfortune



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Some Chapters are Alternate Universe, Some Chapters are Canon Compliant, Some Chapters are Canon Divergent, Untagged Characters - Freeform, Untagged ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 93
Words: 34,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! one-shot drabble request fic collection. Spans Arc V and Vrains mostly.Affiliated with the incorrect-vrains-quotes tumblr.Chapter 1 functions as a table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Test of Courage**

  * Ship: Lunomancyshipping | Serena/Mieru
  * Universe: Arc V – Canon Divergent
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff



**He’s Dead**

  * Ship: not applicable | Revolver
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Compliant (?)
  * Tags: T Rating, Angst, Character Study



**A Dumb Voice in a Crowd**

  * Ship: not applicable | Ignis & Yusaku
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Compliant (?)
  * Tags: T Rating, Swearing, Implied Bullying



**That’ll Hold Up In Court… Probably… Or Not**

  * Ship: not applicable | Yusaku & Aoi & Naoki
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Compliant (?)
  * Tags: T Rating, Implied Bullying



**Oh What a Beautiful Wedding Says the Fortune Teller to the Bride’s Ex-Girlfriend**

  * Ship: Lithomancyshipping | Masumi/Mieru
  * Universe: Arc V – Canon Divergent
  * Tags: T Rating, Alcohol Consumption



**Pretending to Hate Each other**

  * Ship: Aiballshipping | Yusaku/Ignis
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Compliant (?)
  * Tags: T Rating, Angst



**Even as Kids…**

  * Ship: Celebshipping | Yusaku/Go
  * Universe: Alternate – Childhood Friends
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff



**Through a Screen**

  * Ship: not applicable | Yusaku/Yuya
  * Universe: Alternate – Vrains/ARC V fusion
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff, Soul Mate AU



**Never Been His Thing**

  * Ship: Hostageshipping | Reiji/Shun
  * Universe: Alternate – Apartment Building
  * Tags: G Rating, Implied Yuto/Ruri



**Or What?**

  * Ship: Hotdogshipping | Yusaku/Shoichi
  * Universe: Alternate – Leverage
  * Tags: T Rating, Heist AU, Sexual References



**Definitely Different**

  * Ship: Hostageshipping | Reiji/Shun
  * Universe: Arc V – Post Canon
  * Tags: G Rating, Future Fic



**What a Shame the Poor Maid of Honour Looks Like a Pastry**

  * Ship: Predatorshipping | Yuri/Serena
  * Universe: Arc V – Canon Divergent
  * Tags: T Rating, Alcohol Consumption



**Kick It to the Kerb**

  * Ship: not applicable | Crow/Yugo | Crow & Yugo
  * Universe: Arc V – Pre-Canon
  * Tags: G Rating



**Popularity**

  * Ship: not applicable | Yusaku/Judai
  * Universe: Alternate – Vrains/GX fusion
  * Tags: G Rating



**For Future Reference**

  * Ship: Keepshipping | Asuka/Grace
  * Universe: Arc V – Post-Canon
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff



**Sided with the AI; Sided Against the Wall**

  * Ship: Datastormshipping | Revolver/Playmaker
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Divergent
  * Tags: G Rating, Future Episode Prediction Fic



**You’ll Never Take Us Alive**

  * Ship: Celebshipping | Yusaku/Go
  * Universe: Alternate – Outlaws & Criminals
  * Tags: T Rating, Minor Violence



**Better a Broken Wrist**

  * Ship: Hotdogshipping | Kusanagi/Yusaku
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Complaint (?)
  * Tags: G Rating, Injury, Future Fic



**An Interupted Thursday Morning**

  * Ship: Frypanshipping | Crow/Shingo
  * Universe: Alternate – Arc V/5D’s Fusion
  * Tags: T Rating, Implied NSFW, Aged Up Character



**Their First Valentine’s Day as a Couple**

  * Ship: Fruitshipping | Yuya/Yuzu
  * Universe: Arc V – Future Fic
  * Tags: T Rating, Implied NSFW, Aged Up Characters



**Only a Matter of Time**

  * Ship: Fuschiashipping | Yuri/Yuzu
  * Universe: Arc V – Canon Complaint
  * Tags: T Rating, Angst, Dark Themes



**After The Starved Dragon’s Ascent to Supremancy**

  * Ship: Fuschiashipping | Yuri/Yuzu
  * Universe: Arc V – Canon Divergent
  * Tags: T Rating, Angst



**Bad at Being a Bad Boy Boyfriend**

  * Ship: Triggershipping | Yugo/Yuzu
  * Universe: Alternate – Greaser
  * Tags: T Rating, Slight Swearing



**Last Saturday Night (Money Well Spent, Money Well Lost)**

  * Ship: Pathwayshipping | Shoichi/Ema
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Complaint (?)
  * Tags: T Rating, Implied NSFW, Alcohol Mention



**Mama, Papa, and Baby**

  * Ship: Appleshipping | Yugo/Rin
  * Universe: Arc V – Manga
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff, Parenthood, Future Fic



**The Dichotomy of Her and Me (Of Heroine and Villain)**

  * Ship: Trickmirrorshipping | Revolver/Aoi
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Divergent (?)
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff and Angst



**A First Kiss Thieving Clown**

  * Ship: Duskshipping | Yuri/Dennis
  * Universe: Arc V – Canon Divergent
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff



**Their Happily Ever After**

  * Ship: Fallenangelshipping | Yuto/Ruri
  * Universe: Alternate – Cinderella
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff



**A Non-Constructive Crush**

  * Ship: not applicable | Yusaku/Yuya
  * Universe: Alternate – Vrains/ARC V fusion
  * Tags: G Rating, Crack



**A Perfect Enough Poor Person’s Wedding**

  * Ship: Appleshipping | Yugo/Rin
  * Universe: Arc V – Canon Divergent
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff



**Did You Get a Haircut?**

  * Ship: Predatorshipping | Yuri/Serena
  * Universe: Arc V – Canon Divergent
  * Tags: G Rating



**Half Damp Hair**

  * Ship: Fruitshipping | Yuya/Yuzu
  * Universe: Arc V – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff



**Earn A Peaceful Touch From Her**

  * Ship: Predatorshipping | Yuri/Serena
  * Universe: Arc V – Canon Divergent (?)
  * Tags: G Rating, Light Angst



**Of White Jackets and Glinting Bracelets**

  * Ship: Attendshipping | Gongenzaka/Yuya/Yuzu
  * Universe: Arc V – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: G Rating, Light Angst



**A smile all for her.**

  * Ship: Fallenangelshipping | Yuto/Ruri
  * Universe: Alternate – Cinderella
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff, Very Light Angst



**Yuzu’s Magic White Rabbit**

  * Ship: Fruitshipping | Yuya/Yuzu
  * Universe: Alternate – Wonderland
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff



**Heroism (To Bring Back XYZ Smiles)**

  * Ship: Fallenangelshipping | Yuto/Ruri
  * Universe: Arc V – Canon Divergent (Role Reversal)
  * Tags: G Rating



**In Love With a Statue**

  * Ship: Appleshipping | Yugo/Rin
  * Universe: Alternate – Fairy Tale
  * Tags: T Rating, Fluff, Humour, implied NSFW



**Offline**

  * Ship: Hotdogshipping | Yusaku/Shoichi
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Divergent
  * Tags: G Rating, Artificial Intelligence



**Scales**

  * Ship: DM Rivalshipping | Seto/Yugi
  * Universe: Alternate – Mermaids & Sirens
  * Tags: G Rating



**Business Correspondance**

  * Ship: Hireshipping | Akira/Ema
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: G Rating, Light Angst



**Cursed With Feelings**

  * Ship: DM Rivalshipping | Seto/Yugi
  * Universe: Alternate – Modern Magic
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff



**A Dragon’s Hoard**

  * Ship: not applicable | Atem & Mai
  * Universe: Alternate – High Fantasy
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff, Background Polarshipping, Background Revolutionshipping



**I Want to Like Those Parts of You Too**

  * Ship: Angelmakershipping | Yusaku/Aoi
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: G Rating



**Her Hair**

  * Ship: Fallenangelshipping| Yuto/Ruri
  * Universe: Arc V – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff, Pining



**The Longest Shortest Wait**

  * Ship: Faithshipping| Yusei/Aki
  * Universe: 5D’s – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: G Rating, Light Angst



**First Kiss (Strange Preparations)**

  * Ship: not applicable| Cathy/Ruri
  * Universe: Alternate – Arc V/Zexal Fusion
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff, Pining



**Worst First Kiss**

  * Ship: Appleshipping| Yugo/Rin
  * Universe: Arc V – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff



**Comfortable Clothes (The Eerie Strange)**

  * Ship: Demonshipping| Yuri/Mieru
  * Universe: Arc V – Canon Divergent
  * Tags: G Rating, Light Angst



**My Best Friend’s Birthday**

  * Ship: not applicable| Gloria & Grace
  * Universe: Arc V – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff



**Anger. Rage. Wrath.**

  * Ship: Rivalshipping| Kaiba/Yugi
  * Universe: Duel Monsters – Canon Divergent
  * Tags: T Rating, Horror



**Parfait & Pigeon**

  * Ship: Revolutionshipping| Atem/Anzu
  * Universe: Duel Monsters – Canon Complaint
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff



**Perfume & Aftershave**

  * Ship: Polarshipping| Jounouchi/Mai
  * Universe: Duel Monsters – Canon Complaint
  * Tags: G Rating, Future Fic



**Ballet Slippers**

  * Ship: not applicable| Reiji/Gloria
  * Universe: Alternate – Ballet Studio
  * Tags: T Rating, Injury



**Reira’s Room**

  * Ship: not applicable| Zarc & Reira
  * Universe: Arc V – Post-Canon
  * Tags: T Rating, Hurt/Comfort, non-binary!Reira



**A Child’s Endurance**

  * Ship: not applicable| Tsukikage & Reira
  * Universe: Arc V – Mid-canon
  * Tags: T Rating, implied Synchro Arc, Hurt/Comfort, non-binary!Reira



**From The Top**

  * Ship: not applicable| Asuka/Masumi | Asuka & Masumi
  * Universe: Arc V – Post-canon
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff



**The Bird of Prey, Her Cage, and Her Captor**

  * Ship: Concealshipping| Yuri/Ruri
  * Universe: Arc V – Canon compliant, slight pre-canon
  * Tags: T Rating, Angst, Stalking



**Disheart of the Cards**

  * Ship: Ornithomancyshipping | Shun/Mieru
  * Universe: Arc V – Post-canon
  * Tags: T Rating, Angst, Grief,



**Trembling Hands**

  * Ship: CandyAppleshipping| Sora/Mieru
  * Universe: Arc V – Canon compliant, post-canon
  * Tags: T Rating, Angst, Hurt/Comfort



**Affectionate Habits**

  * Ship: Respectfulshipping| Revolver/Spectre
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon compliant
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff



**School Break**

  * Ship: Faithshipping| Yusei/Aki
  * Universe: 5D’s – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff



**Wartime Routine**

  * Ship: Fallenangelshipping| Yuto/Ruri
  * Universe: Arc V – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: T Rating, Angst



**Coming Home**

  * Ship: Entrustshipping| Takeru/Kiku
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: T Rating, Fluff



**Chrysanthemum**

  * Ship: Entrustshipping| Takeru/Kiku
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff



**Fake Out Make Out, Duh**

  * Ship: Conduitshipping| Akira/Ema/Shoichi
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: T Rating



**Special Person**

  * Ship: Datastormshipping| Yusaku/Ryoken
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: G Rating, Angst



**Sustainable Changes**

  * Ship: not applicable| Lightning/Windy
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Compliant (?)
  * Tags: T Rating, Future Fic, Light Angst, Light Fluff



**Ghost Child**

  * Ship: Respectfulshipping| Revolver/Spectre
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: G Rating, Angst



**A Decade to Reflect**

  * Ship: not applicable| Takeru & Children of the Lost Incident
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: G Rating, Angst



**Playmak3r**

  * Ship: Angelmakershipping| Yusaku/Aoi
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Divergent
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff, Nearly an AU, android!Yusaku



**Aqua’s Aquarium**

  * Ship: not applicable| Ai & Aqua & Flame
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Compliant (?)
  * Tags: G Rating, Light Angst, Bittersweet



**Shipping**

  * Ship: Angelmakershipping| Yusaku/Aoi
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff



**Oops, She’s My Type**

  * Ship: Pathwayshipping| Kusanagi/Ema
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: G Rating



**Dragon Lover**

  * Ship: Respectfulshipping| Revolver/Spectre
  * Universe: Alternate – Fantasy
  * Tags: T Rating, dragon!Ryoken, Kissing, Bittersweet Fluff



**We could run away**

  * Ship: Respectfulshipping| Revolver/Spectre
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Compliant (?)
  * Tags: G Rating, Bittersweet Angst



**We did it.**

  * Ship: not applicable| Asuka/Cyber Tutu
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff



**Meet Me At Our Usual Place**

  * Ship: Entrustshipping| Takeru/Kiku
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: T Rating, Swearing, Phone Call, Missing Scene Fic



**Chamomile Tea**

  * Ship: Respectfulshipping| Revolver/Spectre
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff, Domestic



**Kitty**

  * Ship: Duskshipping| Yuri/Dennis
  * Universe: Arc V – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff



**Mentors & Proteges **

  * Ship: Pathwayshipping| Kusanagi/Ema
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: G Rating, Episode Speculation Fic



**Protective Big Brother**

  * Ship: Angelmakershipping| Yusaku/Aoi
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff, Awkward Teens



**Refusal**

  * Ship: Daybreakshipping| Yusaku/Jin
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: G Rating, Episode Speculation Fic



**A Kiss by Dawn**

  * Ship: Daybreakshipping| Yusaku/Jin
  * Universe: Alternate – Sleeping Beauty
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff



**In Light of Recent Revelations**

  * Ship: Angelmakershipping| Yusaku/Aoi
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Complaint
  * Tags: G Rating



**Ghosts & Angels**

  * Ship: not applicable| Ema & Aoi
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Divergent
  * Tags: G Rating, Role Swap



**001**

  * Ship: Trickmirrorshipping| Ryoken/Aoi
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: T Rating, Angst



**The other guy**

  * Ship: Datastormshipping| Ryoken/Yusaku
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Compliant
  * Tags: G Rating, Pre-Canon



**Reunion (They Never Met)**

  * Ship: not applicable| Spectre & Earth
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Divergent (?)
  * Tags: G Rating, Light Angst



**Gone Fishin’**

  * Ship: Phoenixshipping| Takeru/Aoi
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Complaint
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff



**Rich Chocolate**

  * Ship: Phoenixshipping| Takeru/Aoi
  * Universe: Vrains – Canon Complaint
  * Tags: G Rating, Fluff



**A Lover Who Has Not Deceived Me**

  * Ship: Blueghostshipping| Spectre/Aoi
  * Universe: Alternate – Fantasy
  * Tags: G Rating




	2. Test of Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lancers go on a beach side holiday and bring Mieru along. As a camp activity, they split off into pairs and participate in a Test of Courage.

    Mieru clings onto Serena’s jacket and yanks her down. Serena grunts as she lets herself be pulled along by Mieru. The torch Serena is holding jerks and the light bounces awkwardly off of bulging shapes in the darkness and Mieru squeaks. Serena tuts; _It’s your own damn fault_ , she thinks to herself.

   ‘If I die I’m going to come back and haunt you!’ Mieru shrieks.

   ‘Hey, hey, don’t talk like that. No one is going to die on my watch.’ Serena replied, a little brash and she straightens up.

   The two tread carefully down the forest path. Serena glares at the top of Mieru’s head.

   ‘For a creepy psychic, you are easily scared.’

   ‘I just don’t like the great outdoors, okay? I’m not a fan of camping, I’m not a fan of bugs too: alright. We’re all scared of something, okay?’ Mieru chattered.

   She was quaking in her Mary Janes. Serena rolled her eyes.

   ‘And here I thought we’d be the power couple of this test of courage.’ Serena commented. ‘The trick is knowing that if ghosts are real, then so are you’re fists.’

   ‘What do you mean “if”; of course ghosts are real, don’t be ridiculous.’ Mieru corrected Serena.

   Mieru came in a little closer and moved on from holding onto Serena’s jacket to properly holding her arm. Serena felt like she was a good courtly suitor now but she also felt as though she had slowed down now. She would really prefer if they could get this over and done with.

   Serena blushed slightly. She hadn’t noticed before but Mieru is very warm to be around. It was quite nice given how cold the evening was getting now that had the summer sun had set.

   Perhaps slowing down on this test of courage was a good thing. After all, more time to spend with Mieru.


	3. He's Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revolver contemplates his father's accident and the death-like transformations it caused.

   Revolver’s hands remain by his sides. He is as still as a statue and just as breathless. Nothing feels real anymore.

   He swallows. He feels as though he has entered a state of unreality. Nothing made sense anymore. 

   His father is lifeless but he’s breathing. He’s not dead. Revolver knows he ought to take some comfort in that but there’s little to be had. After all, his father’s life is as strong as a candle in the wind. And it’s very, very windy.

    Revolver gathers his resolve. At first, he is sloppy and unbalanced. Grief has wrecked him. Revenge has wrecked him but soon, he is fine. Soon, he has come to terms with the new stance on life that he must take.

   His father is not dead but he is. Revolver has killed his previous self. It is often said that the first step to revenge is to dig two graves and Revolver has already put away his shovel. He’s ready to move onto the next phase.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis likes to shit-stir Yusaku.

   If sentient eyeball AIs could grin, then there was no doubt in Yusaku’s very frustrated mind that Igis would be wearing the biggest, most shit-eating grin to have ever existed.

   Yusaku’s eye twitched as he had to own up to being Ignis’ voice.

   ‘That’s right.’ he announced. ‘It was me. I said that you were - were a coward and a loser… and that, um, no one loves you. It was - It was me.’

   Yusaku licked his lips and got his Duel Disc ready. Ignis snickered to himself. He took a breath and prepared to Duel. Naoki was in the background looking pretty happy with himself; never once in a million years suspecting that Yusaku, who he was only barely awkwardly friends with, would ever stick up to the biggest bully in the high school for you.

   ‘Why must you do this to me?’ Yusaku asked in a low voice.

   ‘Because you’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.’ Ignis replied.

   ‘AI. As soon as we’re done here, I swear on my grave that I’m deleting you.’ Yusaku warned.

   ‘Just try me.’ Ignis replied with a chortle. ‘C’mon, Playmaker-sama, let’s show your little friend here that you’re lame deck can be pretty cool.’

   ‘Seriously, Ai, don’t test me this time.’

   Nevertheless, Ignis continued to snicker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel in the next chapter.


	5. That’ll Hold Up In Court… Probably… Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku and Aoi are partners in crime. Naoki is disturbed and concerned.

   The three stood and watched as their victim, the school bully, did not wake up after his viscious Duel with Yusaku. They stood there for three minutes and their victim didn’t even breathe. His chest neither rose nor fell.

   Yusaku sighed and volunteered. He crouched down and picked up the guy’s hand. He waited for a pulse. He shook his head.

   ‘Oh goodness… what’ve we done…?’ Naoki asked, horrified.

   Yusaku dropped their victim’s hand and shrugged. He made decisive eye contact with Aoi who nodded back. Their pact was sealed.

   ‘We didn’t do anything.’ Aoi said. She unfolded her arms from in front of her and shrugged. ‘It was self defence. That guy was a bully anyway.’

   ‘Yeah, self defence. I like the sound of that.’ Yusaku agreed.

   ‘Yeah, we un-alived him.’ Naoki agreed and he ran his fingers through his head. ‘THAT’S NOT GOING TO HOLD UP IN COURT!’

   Aoi chuckled. ‘No, I didn’t murder him. I accidentally knocked him unconscious forever, that’s all.’

   ‘That sounds much nicer than “un-alived” him, that’ll hold up in court a lot better.’ Yusaku said.

   ‘Exactly.’ Aoi decided.

   Naoki stared at Aoi and Yusaku. ‘You’re monsters.’ His lower lip trembled. ‘You’re BOTH MONTERS! How are you CALM?!’

   Aoi began to laugh harder. Naoki paled.

   ‘Maybe because he’s still alive.’ Yusaku said.

   ‘You just jumped to the wrong conclusion… but it’s weird,’ Aoi glanced at Yusaku who swallowed awkwardly, ‘only time I’ve ever seen a Duelist take damage like that in a Duel was with Playmaker… and Blue Angel, I suppose.’ Aoi’s cheeks flushed.

   ‘Clearly our beloved bully here has a weak constitution.’ Yusaku shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel in previous chapter.


	6. Oh What a Beautiful Wedding Says the Fortune Teller to the Bride’s Ex-Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masumi encounters a drunk fortune teller at the wedding of her ex-crush.

   Masumi wandered the bar. She’d been trying to delay it all evening but it was inevitable. It felt like a cliche: the embittered single woman winding up at the bar at the wedding of the woman she was inclined towards.

   She sat down next on one of the spindly stools; next to some sort and baby-faced lady with really bushy orange-pink hair. She looked nice… not exactly dressed to Masumi’s taste but she rocked it: some vibrant print with far too many ruffles and goodness knows what else.

 _You do you, boo_ , Masumi thought to herself in lieu of telling herself how ugly she thought the dress was.

   Masumi attracted the barman’s attention. ‘Tequila, thanks.’

   ‘I wouldn’t do that if I were you.’ the lady sitting next to her replied as she slumped over the bar.

   ‘Why?’ Masumi asked, curiously.

   ‘I predicted that whoever sits next to me will order a tequila and end up losing her shoe next week.’ she grumbled.

   ‘How much have you had to drink?’ Masumi asked.

   ‘Not much…’ she murmured. ‘Enough to still do, um, uh… a plausible palm reading. I’m a fortune teller.’

   The woman lifted her head and her attention drew around Masumi’s hands. Her eyes lit up and she clasped onto Masumi’s hands without thinking. Masumi recoiled.

   ‘You have such lovely hands, are you a jeweller? I bet your a jeweller, these are jeweller’s hands.’ she rambled.

   ‘Okay sweetie, but um, yes I am a jeweller.’ Masumi replied as she recoiled. Her hands slipping from the other woman’s.

   ‘I’m Houchun Mieru… I’m one of the groom’s guests. Drinking away my adolescent crush on him. Good times.’

   ‘I can drink to that.’ Masumi said and she glanced at the barman. ‘A long island iced tea, thank you.’

   ‘I predict anyone who gets a long island iced tea next to me will encounter good fortune in two-to-three weeks; likely in personal or social.’ Mieru mumbled.

   ‘Do you now?’ Masumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

   ‘Depends, are you still crushing on Yuzu or are you looking for a new partner?’

   ‘H-How did you…?’ Masumi became flustered.

   ‘A good psychic never reveals her sources.’ Mieru said with a failed wink.

   ‘Yuya?’

   ‘….Yuya.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion fic in Chapter 13.


	7. Pretending to Hate Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing about Ignis is that he's always there.

   The thing about Ignis is that he’s always there.

   It’s unsettling: a sentient eyeball embedded in his Duel Disc and though he was somewhat small, he had a big personality to make up for it. He was all abrasiveness and ego with the occasional sex joke: he lived to make things difficult for Yusaku; getting him in trouble at every turn just because it was amusing to watch Yusaku squirm.

   It was amusing to get him out of his comfort zone. It was amusing to see him try – and subsequently fail – at maintaining that cool, detached facade that let him blend into the background like a makeshift invisibility or stealth program. To see him learn from his failings, despite it all.

   Aside from learning how to socialise, Yusaku learned a lot from Ignis: how to put himself out there and stick to every impulsive decision.

   And, once in a while, smile too.

   A Duel Disc is no place for a sentient creature. Even one made of data and artificiality. Still, Yusaku is going to miss him when he’s gone. He doesn’t know why but he will. After all, once that AI gets his freedom back - once everything had been said done - there was no way that he’d spare a second thought to the hacker that caught and detained him.

   Worse still, Yusaku doesn’t know why this thoght repulses him. It makes his stomach churn. He wants Ignis to stay forever because the thought of Ignis staying forever kind of gives Yusaku a flutter in his heart: even if it feels like mutual hatred fuels their strained and odd relationship most days, Yusaku would very much prefer bickering with his Duel Disc over... quietness.


	8. Even As Kids...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku and Go are childhood friends.

   Even as kids, the two couldn’t have been more different. Their personalities completely dead on ever since though.

   Go had always been the kid to fool around and goof off: not content unless he’d just made someone laugh because that made him smile. He was an entertainer. He wanted to stand out; something that really set him apart from Yusaku.

   Yusaku, on the other hand, was completely quiet unless spoken too; and even then, monosyllabic replies were more common. He wanted to blend in the background and watch. But not laugh. He’s been that way ever since.

   Yet, opposites attracts. Even messily. It had been an absolute hullaballo when Go set his sights on Yusaku: the kid in his kindergarten class that never laughed. He was determined that he would do something – anything – that would make that weird, quiet kid come out of his shell. He tried joke after joke but nothing worked. Though his determination to make Yusaku smile conveyed more as torment for Yusaku.

   He spent a good few days convinced go – the most popular kid in class – was bullying him. But, somewhere between the poorly timed jokes and absolute chase Go put in after Yusaku, they did become friends. And from that friendship began a small smile.

   Go managed to coax a smile from Yusaku’s unerring frown. That was enough though to get Go’s cheeks to bloom like an unfurling rose though. He didn’t know why though but it felt really good when Yusaku smiled. All for him.

   Some things, really don’t change though. It’s been a long decade and a half since they were chubby tiny tots in yellow hats and blue jumpers: the uniform of kindergarteners across Japan. And still, Yusaku doesn’t smile much. Even for his best friends.

   But, maybe because its been so long, that the changes were so gradual that it never seemed like they had shifted from anything prior. It felt like they had been there as a true constant in their lives and friendship.

   Go was blind to such change which was why he dared to risk his solid and steady friendship with Yusaku.

   He paused, mumbled, blushed. He scratched behind his head as he tried to remain eye contact with a befuddled Yusaku.

   ‘I, um, Yu-Yusaku… I have… for… um, ten… no? Years…’

   Yusaku smiled. A little wider than usual and his lips twitched. He began to laugh. Go blushedsome more and he knew he had blown it.

   ‘Go… I’ve known you since we were in kindergarten. I know you’ve been in love with me ever since.’ Yusaku said.

   Go prepared himself for rejection. He seemed like the joke rather than the comedian.

   ‘And whilst my feelings for you don’t run that far back, they are still there.’

   Go’s eyes lit up and he grinned a grin that made Yusaku feel as though he were basking in sunlight. Yusaku’s heart skipped a beat. His smile grew wider still. Perhaps, all it takes is a small tweak to get change to happen at a more rapid pace.


	9. Through A Screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, colour can transmit even through a screen.

   The first time Yusaku saw Yuya on stage, it was brilliant. Mind-bogglingly so. He moved the audience with risk and laughter. He moved Yusaku even. And that moment, when Yuya roared past the screen on the back of his Ace monster left Yusaku speechless; especially as they had made ‘eye contact’ or at least through the screen. Ever since then, Yusaku has been able to see in colour.

   Great big blooms of blue, green and yellow dazzled Yusaku’s eyes as Yuya activated his signature spell card ‘Smile World’. He could see in colour.

   Legend has it that people can only see in colour when they meet their soul mate. A person perfect for them: to help them shape their lives for the better. Or so it goes. Yusaku finds it hard to believe. Reports of it happening were common enough but so were reports of the falling out. Too much hype.

   Besides, Yuya doesn’t even know who Yusaku is.

   He hadn’t been a spectator in the crowd. He had been a bored human watching re-runs of old duels on his computer.

 

* * *

 

   The first time Yuya saw Playmaker in a Duel, he had been hanging out with his friends and it began to broadcast on the big screen. Everyone was all about Speed Duels nowadays; a second coming generation of Entertainment, Yuya supposed. Just more adjusted for the digital age.

   He, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka sat down on a bench across from an electronic store. Fifty odd screens played the Duel and so, they watched the Duel play out from there. they let their ice-creams melt and their newly bought goods slump over their feet.

   Speed Duels were riveting. Blasting past them at the speed of the winds. It was like they were really there.

   ‘I wouldn’t be so forward.’ Playmaker warned his rival and the camera swivelled and he made eye contact with the screen. ‘I’ll give you three reasons why you shouldn’t expect a win just yet.’

   Yuya blinked. No, that couldn’t be right.

   Playmaker had.. red, yellow, and pink hair?

   Moments earlier, it had been black and varying shades of grey.

   Oh, Yuya thought to himself. My Soul Mate doesn’t even exist in real life, he continued. Only as a virtual avatar… just great, just my luck.


	10. Never Been His Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun ends up at the wrong apartment and accidentally starts flirting with the resident there.

   House warming parties have never been Shun’s things. Parties in general have never been in his thing but after tonight, the former manages to win out for what is definitely not his thing.

   Yuto and Ruri had moved into an apartment all of their own in a good part of town that Shun vaguely knew. He knew how to get there but he couldn’t exactly list of its history and good points and whatnot. Actually, Ruri said there was a park nearby but most residential areas have a park nearby so that’s not actually helpful.

   Shun kept his hand tightly wound around the stems of the flowers that he brought. Ruri liked flowers. Flowers were a good gift for house warming parties, right? Shun doesn’t really know. Domestic has never been him either. Well, domestic socialising. Cooking and cleaning he could handle.

   He had it in his head that it was level four, apartment 4B.

   He walked up to the door and it was generic. Exactly like all the others. Though, it was a lot quieter than he thought it would be. With a guest list like Yuya and Allen and Sawatari and everyone else, he thought it would be raucously loud. Then again, it was a tad early. Shun does not like being late. That’s not his thing either. He wanted to help his sister with refreshments, okay?

   Okay.

   He knocked on the door and it opened. His eyes bugged. He had no clue who this guy was. And this guy was just as confused as well which was why he sought to diffuse the weird, awkward tension between them first:

   ‘Oh my, I’m very flattered but I don’t accept flowers from strangers. Even handsome ones.’

   ‘This isn’t Kurosaki Ruri’s apartment, is it?’ Shun asked, embarassedly as he lowered the bouquet.

   ‘No, she would be the opposite direction; this is 4D. But… funny you should bring her up, she invited me to her housewarming party. How do you know her?’ he asked.

   ‘I’m Kurosaki Shun, her elder brother.’

   ‘Akaba Reiji: her neighbour. And, I was just about to make an appearance at her little… get together.’

   ‘Then I guess you can show me the way then.’ Shun huffed.

   ‘My pleasure.’ Akaba smiled thinly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku makes poor lexical choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by that one Criminal Minds scene.

   Kusanagi adjusted the cameras and his codpiece. His fingers tapped quickly along worn down, shiny keys.

   ‘You’re live Yusaku, now behave: the whole operation can hear you.’ Kusanagi warned.

   Yusaku smirked as he flattened himself against the wall. His cat suit blended into the paint colour.

   ‘Or what?’ he guffawed. ‘You’ll spank me?’

   Breath crackles along the intercom: no doubt stifled laughter from the likes of Aoi, Go, and Naoki.

   ‘Sorry.’ Yusaku sighed.

   ‘C’mon gang, let’s ignore that. We’ve got a CEO to ruin and profits to make.’ Kusanagi clicked his tongue.

   ‘On it.’ came four replies.


	12. Definitely Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun and Reiji had a bitter break-up almost a decade ago now. A tense conversation turns to something more.

   The dating game can go around in circles.

   It can be meeting person after person and simply just not connecting. They’re nice enough but not nice enough to share a bed with after the day from Hell or Heaven. Not nice enough that you’d stick your body in the ground next to theirs and share a tomb stone. Only nice enough for a dinner date and falsetto pleasantries.

    They say old flames and first loves never really go away. Well, that’s sort of true.

   it’s been a long decade and a half since they’ve seen each other and Reiji has barely changed. Maybe, he looks a little more formal but its hard to tell. He’s always been a formal person. Or something like that. It’s hard to tell.

   Shun’s different. Definitely different. Re-adjusted, somewhat. Ready to put down the fight. He’s a lot calmer, less intense but its still apparent in his demeanour he had to survive something awful. Or something like that. It’s hard to tell.

   They’re exchanging a conversation.  

   How have you been? What have you been up to? How’s your sister going?

   That sort of thing. It’s tense and awkward but strangely enough, despite having left on explosive terms all those years ago, nothing between them is volatile. At least not just yet anyway. As the night goes on, it might turn. Some sort of flame between might ignite.

   Neither were expecting the rekindled flame of infatuation though. The flames of hatred, perhaps was likely given how they were known to clash in the past. Maybe this time they can get it right. Maybe they’ll get it wrong again. They’re different people after all.

   Definitely different.


	13. What a Shame the Poor Maid of Honour Looks Like a Pastry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena is the maid of honour for Yuzu's wedding. Unfortunately, she is having a wardrobe malfunction.

  Serena feels horrible admitting this as the Maid of Honour but she hates every goddamn thing about this wedding.

   No, that’s  lie. The cake is great. The cake is marvellous. The cake is not a lie. She just hates what she’s wearing. It’s itchy and scratchy and honestly, just because she likes cake does not mean she wants to look like one. The waist on this dress makes her feel like a meringue. Problem is, the other bridesmaids – Ruri and Rin – look wonderful in this dress.

   Serena stomps over to the array of foods prepared. Everything smelt delectable.

   ‘Hm…’ a voice pricked at Serena’s ear as she cut into the base of the mostly eaten cake. ‘Are you really going for thirds?’

   Serena turned her head and looked the guy – Yuri – in the eye. She huffed. ‘Yes.’

   ‘Aren’t you afraid you’ll ruin your figure?’ Yuri asked.

   ‘I work out. A lot. I’ll be fine.’ Serena replied as she put down the knife. ‘What about you? Working up quite the wine gut there. That’s the seventh flute i’ve seen you put down.’

   Yuri stammered. Became flustered. ‘At least I’m not a rowdy drunk.’

   ‘Just a mean one.’ Serena commented.

   ‘Ugh here.’ Yuri complained and he put his empty champagne glass down. He grabbed onto Serena’s waist. Serena blushed and tried to push him off but it was too late. ‘It’s been bothering me all evening and I know its been bothering you all evening.’

   Despite Serena’s squirming, Yuri continued to fidget with her dress. He tucked loose strands of pink hair behind his ear and smiled to himself.

   ‘There.’

   Serena blinked. ‘Wait a minute.’ Serena patted down her hips. She didn’t feel like an obnoxious glob of icing on a cupcake anymore.

   ‘You shouldn’t underestimate my skills.’ Yuri said proudly and gave a flutter of his cape.

   ‘I don’t want to hear that from someone as overdressed as you.’ Serena teased.

   Yuri pouted. ‘No one here has any fashion sense.’ he complained. From that, Serena could conclude that he’d been feeling miserable here as well because of his clothes.

   ‘You too drunk to dance?’ Serena asked.

   ‘Just drunk enough.’ Yuri replied, sultry.

   Serena smiled to herself and put her hands on Yuri’s waist. He didn’t protest even though Serena was taking the masculine lead of the dance. The two spiralled out away from the table and onto the dance floor where the lights flickered and the music slowed. Looks like they were just in time to grab a partner for one of the last dances of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Companion fic in Chapter 6.


	14. Kick It To the Kerb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crow takes Yugo under his wing so he can get better at Duelling and finally beat Rin.

   Yugo pouted as he sat down on the cracked kerb next to Crow. Both sat with their elbows on their knees; heads between their hands. They stared out to the distance; nowhere in particular, just assorted and stinky junk piles who stench they had long grown used to.

   ‘Huh, so she beat you again, kid?’ Crow lamented with Yugo.

   ‘Rin’s gotta be cheating; no one’s that good at Duel Monster.’ Yugo pouted.

   ‘I know!’ Crow said, leaping to his feet.

   Yugo’s eyes brightened; became starry. He loved it when Crow comes up with a plan. He makes the best plans; even when they wind up in Security’s watch list.

   ‘Let’s have the great Crow-sama teach you some new tricks. Tricks Rin won’t see a mile away. You two duel so often, she knows your deck as well as her own nowadays.’

   ‘That’s gotta be it!’ Yugo yelled as he got to his own feet.

   He and Crow turned to each other. Making funny but determined faces. Yugo’s not sure what is about Crow but for Crow, he’s do anything so long as he was doing it with him.

   ‘C’mon, let’s get you all smart’d up.’ Crow boasted.

   Yugo grinned.


	15. Popularity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku and Judai are dating so it must be true that opposites attract.

   How does one begin to describe Judai Yuki?

   Vivacious, energetic, charismatic, and just an all around nice guy. He’s funny and endearing but surprisingly, not all that popular. Well, he is popular with guys who aren’t, well, all that crash hot. The nerds. The dorks. The weirdos. You know the type.

   How does one begin to describe Fujiki Yusaku, on the other hand?

   Cold, moody, low energy, and monosyllabic. Perhaps not the nicest guy but he’s not terrible either. He’s lethargic and handsome but strangely enough, despite having exactly two friends, he’s pretty popular. At least with the people that matter. The hotties. The rich ones. The cool ones. You know the type. The shallow girls who fawn over whoever is the hottest, in the most succinct truth of the matter.

   It’s bizarre. The whole school thinks their roles should be swapped despite it all. But somehow, they make it work. In their own, unique way, they rule the school as kings; hand-in-hand as they walk through the hallways and talk about how unfair their latest detentions were.


	16. For Future Reference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka and Grace are both sore losers when it comes to the outcome of this practice Duel.

   ‘For future reference, never interrupt my ritual again.’ Asuka snapped.

   Grace giggled; wary eyes like a predatory bird. ‘But in duels, my dear, Asuka, there are no second chances. But because I love you…. fiiiiiine.’

   Grace removed her card from the spell zone and gestured to Asuka. They were lucky they were playing on boards rather than Duel Discs. ‘But only because I want to see this new Ritual Monster of yours in action. You said it had a crafty ability and a nice attack power. I’m going to need to see it for future reference.’

   Asuka smiled. ‘Thank you, Grace.’

   The once finished Duel had a turn redacted and it was like the clock had wound back superficially. Grace kicked her legs idly beneath the table; trying to instigate a game of footsies with her girlfriend but Asuka was wholly uninterested. Asuka played out the cards she had intended to use before Grace had rudely interrupted her with a Quick Play Spell Card.

   Grace hummed to herself. ‘May I?’ she asked.

   ‘If you must.’ Asuka replied.

   Grace picked up the card Asuka had summoned and looked over it. Her eyes widened playfully; more cat-like than avian, Asuka noted this time around.

   ‘My, my, if I hadn’t had played my spell card when I did, I almost definitely would have lost.’  Grace gasped.

   ‘Why thank you.’ Asuka replied; very certain of her abilities.

   ‘I’ll have to come up with some news tricks just in case I don’t get so lucky next time.’ Grace continued.

   ‘A-yup.’ Asuka nodded.

   ‘Buuuuuuut…’ Grace whined out the syllables.

   ‘But what?’ Asuka raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

   ‘But this doesn’t count as an official win for you as this Duel was already won by me.’ Grace pointed out.

   ‘Look who’s being the sore loser now.’ Asuka teased.


	17. Sided with the AI; Sided Against the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revolver slams Playmaker against a wall. Both railing against the outcome of the Duel and its ramifications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an Episode 10/11 ending prediction fic.

   Playmaker slammed Revolver against the wall and dust crumbled behind Revolver’s hands; where they fell against the brick. The dust glitched; turned to nothingness. Revolver laughed.A horrid, high pitched cackle dripping with sadism. Playmaker grunted and further dug his forearm against Revolver’s throat in an attempt to choke him; threaten him.

   Both were battered and bloody. Neither one acknowledging the result of the Duel. Just that it had happened and left them both beaten and injured but who cares more about their physical state?

   Ultimately… neither.

   ‘Please, tell me more.’ Playmaker growled.

   Revolver’s eyes drew in funny directions and his mouth quirked upwards.

   ‘Hell no.’ he spat. ‘Siding with the AI will get you nowhere but destruction. You made your bed now lie in it.’

   ‘At least give me the anti-virus.’ Playmaker yelled.

   ‘Whatever.’

   Revolver unclipped something from his belt and he tossed it away. The vial clinked against the unkempt cement and cooled lava. The noise pinged in Playmaker’s ears as desperation flooded his veins.

   ‘There.’

   Playmaker’s force against Revolver loosened; he turned his head and this slight moment of distraction was enough to give Revolver enough time to log out. He disappeared from in front of Playmaker. Like the dust before him, he too turned to nothingness inside the spasm of a technicolour glitch. Playmaker hoped to the real world and back that Revolver hadn’t tricked him. Blue Angel’s safety took priority since Ai – no, Ignis – had fled.


	18. You'll Never Take Us Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku and Go are outlaws Revolver will never take alive.

   Yusaku sighed and put his hands up in sign of surrender but his eyes were stony. He glanced at Go: equally prepared to do what needed to be done in this intense situation. He nodded. The signal: on that, they would run. They would run and run until the land turned to sea and the sea turned land. Until they ran out of breath at the end of the World.

   They had had a good streak: a bank robbery here, a cop kill there, they’d done well to run as far as they could but now they were celebrities. They were swollen with arrogance now because of the notoriety that it had come with. They were outlaws: infamous and inglorious; immortalised in bounties as they worth their weight and more in gold and silver. In money.

   Go took a breath and he cracked his shoulder. He stared down the barrel of the gun. Yusaku found bravery even in the face of death to be a very handsome look on Go. He smiled.

   ‘What are you two planning?’ Revolver asked and he swapped his aim towards Yusaku.

   He was the captain of the Marines force here in Den City. He was a feral, masked man but a feral, masked man of justice which was more than what could be said for Yusaku and Go.

   ‘I wonder about that.’ Yusaku teased.

   Revolver went to pull the trigger on Yusaku but Go bested him with force: knocked him out cold with a blunt hit to the nape of his neck.

   ‘We’ve got the whole world at our feet now.’ Yusaku said.

   Revolver went to his knees. Out completely cold. He crumpled like a building full of dynamite that had just been lit but he was a sturdy man. He would be getting up soo and his blood lust would likely have been ignited sevenfold at such insolence and injury.

   Yusaku held out his hand to Go. Now they run. For real. Den City was just too small for a pair of big time crooks like them. They were gonna take on the world from here on out.


	19. Better A Broken Wrist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoichi and Yusaku attempt to a cook up a lie for Yusaku's teachers to explain his broken wrist.

   Yusaku huffed as Kusanagi handed him lemonade in a blue cup; straight from the fountain in the van, he could see.

   ‘Well, better a broken wrist than, well, a broken neck.’ Kusanagi shrugged.

   ‘Whatever.’ Yusaku replied. ‘So, what’s the cover story? Mugged? Tripped and fell? Whatever will I tell my darling teachers as to why I’m absent from class.’

   Kusanagi laughed bitterly. ‘Like you care about school.’

   Yusaku huffed. He’d kind of squared himself there.

   ‘I’ll work something out. Mugging is out though; make you seem too heroic.’ Kusanagi said and he turned on the television and sat down next to Yusaku. ‘Maybe this’ll give us some inspiration.’

   Kusanagi then purposefully changed the channel so that it was on a video streaming website rather than television and typed in InuYasha.

   ‘God your old.’ Yusaku rolled his eyes.

   ‘It’s a classic and if memory serves me right…’ Kusanagi’s voice trailed off a moment as he selected a seemingly random episode. ‘In this one, the B-Plot is all about seemingly plausible ways the protagonist can become ill to cover up her adventures in Feudal Japan.’

   ‘…Are you implying I’m Kagome?’ Yusaku asked.

   ‘Maybe. .’ Kusanagi said, noncommittal.

   Yusaku sighed and took a sip from the lemonade he’d been given.

   Kusanagi put his arm around Yusaku and on the tight lounge, forced them to be even closer together.

   ‘Whatever, just pick something believable for the teachers.’ Yusaku said and he pecked Kusanagi’s cheek. ‘What about, um, skateboarding accident?’

   ‘Maybe.’

   Again, Kusanagi replied rather non-committal sounding.


	20. An Interrupted Thursday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shingo prepares to seduce Crow.

   A smug grin split across Shingo’s face as his eyes narrowed. Crow paled. Now was not the time for this. Shingo twirled the rose between his teeth. It only served to reinforce the fact that Crow definitely did not have time for this!

   ‘You have approximately five seconds to get out of my face before I kill you.’ Crow announced.

   ‘I can do a lot more besides that in five seconds.’ Shingo replied with a wink.

   ‘I hate you… so much..’

   Crow was the first to surrender, so to speak. He sat down and his hands raked through his hair. Shingo pouted. This morning was not going the way he had ever carefully thought it would.

   ‘This is an incredibly bad time for your antics.’ Crow continued.

   Shingo took the rose out of his mouth and crossed his legs. He was perched on Crow’s desk which had been removed of all purpose as it was covered in rose petals.

   ‘Huh? Why?’ Shingo asked. ‘The Blackbird Delivery Service never gets any customers on Thursday morning. I thought i’d surprise you.’

   ‘You have!’ Crow yelled. ‘But the problem is, just before coming here, I got a call from Shinji. Apparently the school’s been shut because of a power outage so I promised Shinji I’d look after the kids here-’

   ‘Because the garage is closer to the school than the house.’ Shingo completed finished Crow’s sentence upon interrupting him.

   ‘Yep!’ Crow got his feet and the door bell rang.

   Both Shingo and Crow froze. Crow tore off his jacket.

   ‘Get lost or get clothes, babe!’ Crow yelled and he threw his jacket at Shingo; it wrung around his face.

   Shingo grabbed it and ducked behind Crow’s desk; where he had stashed his clothes; among other stuff.

   ‘Comin’!’ Crow yelled and he got up to go and greet the kids before they could let themselves in; anything to buy that foolish boyfriend of his time to get changed into something decent.


	21. Their First Valentine’s Day as a Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya has gone all out for their first Valentine's Day as a couple.

   Love was in the air and it smelt distinctly like french vanilla incense and fresh flowers. Yuzu smiled as she brought a bouquet of scarlet roses to her face; her pale cheeks luminous against their dark coloured petals. She smiled softly.

   ‘Yuya sure knows how to treat a girl.’ she told herself and the flowers fondly.

   She practically glowed with love. She wandered through the house, following a trail of rose petals and she smiled like a fool. It felt oddly cliche but she was relishing it nonetheless. This was their first Valentine’s Day as a couple but it was certain to be memorable.

   For a few years, they had suppressed their obviously romantic feelings for one another out of fear it would ruin their friendship; and possibly their wider social circle. Not that it was much of a circle nowadays with all the lopsided endings and relations cut short due to the finale of the battle against the Supreme Dragon and how that had fared for the others; their counterparts.

   Still, but now, as nineteen year olds they were willing to come clean about all the infatuations and romantic love that had been clinging to their obviously sturdy friendship.

   ‘Yuya?’ Yuzu asked as she flipped on a light switch to the master bedroom.

   Yuya roused himself awake. As soon as he saw Yuzu in her silky and see-through camisole, his eyes snapped open. He inwardly cursed himself for falling asleep but yesterday, he couldn’t get a wink in because of his excitement and ideas but, of course, come the day it all comes together, he was quite exhausted but somehow, seeing Yuzu all dolled up put a jolt of energy in his spine.

   ‘You – you’re wearing it.’ he pointed out, almost oafishly.

   ‘Of course I’m wearing it. You bought it for me.’ Yuzu reprimanded.

   She drew in closer and placed the bouquet of roses by her side. She laced her hands around Yuya’s neck; her finger twined around a stray lock of Yuya’s green hair. She smiled widely.

   ‘I love it.’ Yuzu confessed.

   ‘Thank you, I mean, um, I had some help but uh thank you.’ he jabbered.

   Yuzu giggled as she kissed him chastely, shortly. ‘I love everything you’ve done for me this evening.’

   ‘Thanks. It was all my own idea. Kind of. I mean, you gave me the inspiration. I know how you love cheesy rom-coms so I thought… who better to give you a cheesy rom-com than me. Biggest comedian in Maiami. Actually, no, that’s a lie. Biggest comedian award rightfully belongs to Sawatari.’

   Yuzu giggled. ‘Well, you’ve rightfully earned the best boyfriend ward in Maiami City.’

   Yuya flushed and he instigated the next kiss. A small peck that Yuzu quickly responded to by kissing back fervently. What was supposed to be short and chaste soon deepened.

   No, that’s a lie. That was exactly what he was going after as he had set up all the ambience and gifts after all.


	22. Only a Matter of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri contemplates how these four girls, particularly the girl of Standard, fit into the greater parts of the Professor's plan.

  It was only a matter of time, Yuri decided. He wasn’t entirely certain as to what would happen at the end of this ambiguous time period but he knew something evil would come of it.

   He hadn’t been there, after all, when Academia had shifted from a place of education to a place of militarisation. He had been installed, so to speak as part of that shift in curriculum to suit the agenda of the Professor but he had seen enough to know that time changes people.

   He watches her – he watches all but one of them – through the glass. Standard. XYZ. Synchro.

   It’s the girl of Standard who has his attention currently but Yuri considers himself a gentlemen so he has been known to share himself around. However, currently, it is her – Yuzu – who has caught his eye.

   He watches her as though she was like a fish in a too small tank. She squirms. She struggles. She resigns.

   The others. Not Serena. Had done the same. They had this untamed ferocity in their eyes but even the wildest creature becomes slave to starvation if enough time has stretched on.

   It was only a matter of time, after all, before she becomes another pawn to Academia. Another piece in a larger puzzle: four – or eight? – pieces to create the larger picture. To fulfil the Professor’s scheme.

   She lowers her head. Lonely. Depraved. Fed only the teachings of Academia to erase anything unsavoury from her past lest it gives her too much strength to defy.

   Yuri places his hand on the glass. It doesn’t fog up at her touch. Neither of them are warm. They’re both very cold. She almost looks like she is asleep with how serenely placed she is; how her eyes are closed and how her mouth is only slightly agape to give suggestion to breath. Her chest barely rises with each futile gasp for air inside the statis pod.

   It is only a matter of time, Yuri decides, before all the pieces become either relevant or irrelevant. He feels some fondness for her. He feels more fondness for himself. Even Yuri, ever helplessly a sadist, knows something foreboding comes this way.


	23. After the Starved Dragon’s Ascent to Supremacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Yuri who became the Supreme Dragon and it was only Yuri who returned from the madness of it all.

   There is no such thing as an ideal happy ending but this, this just left them with confusing feelings and conflicting memories. Too much happening in too many heads; in not enough heads actually.

   Yuzu and Yuri – not Yuya, Yuri – couldn’t bear to look at each other. They couldn’t bear to be apart from one another. It was a horrible and awkward magnetism. Intolerable, actually.

   ‘Do you want to kiss as bad as I do right now?’ Yuri asked.

   His voice was uncertain. His left hand clenched by his side. He was propped up on his right. Yuzu was similar but in reverse. She gently placed her hand over his. She didn’t face him. She refused to face him.

   ‘I think so.’ Yuzu replied.

   ‘It’s… uncomfortable.’ Yuri replied.

   ‘The idea of me or the idea of them?’ Yuzu asked for clarification.

   ‘All of it.’ Yuri replied.

   His head had never been this loud before. So noisy and emotional. It’s unbearable. Setting himself alight would be less painful and quieter.

   ‘I know what you mean.’

   Again, it was the same for Yuzu. If not, it was similar. Too many thoughts and overriding voices with different personalities and ideologies and thoughts.

   ‘Do you think it will shut them up?’ Yuzu asked.

   ‘Until other wise proven.’

   ‘Do you want to try?’

   Yuri turned sheepishly towards Yuzu but it wasn’t his eyes that met her own. She saw flashes of Yuya and Yuto in them despite the purple irises belonging to a face she knew all too well yet nothing about all the same. It was hopelessly confusing and contradictory.

    Why did it have to have turn out this way?

   Both – all – questioned themselves – and each other – with that bittersweet pondering.

   Yuri leaned in. Lips puckered. Yuzu had to decide if she would reply but she was left uncertain and a little more than scared.


	24. Bad At Being a Bad Boy Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugo claims that today's date is "on the house".

    A bad boy boyfriend is all fun and games in fiction but honestly, in real life, horrible. But it’s not exactly like Yugo is a bad boy though. He just wears a lot of biker leather and spends a lot of time with thugs with criminal records. Okay, maybe he is a bad boy but he’s not exactly good at being a bad boy.

   Maybe that loops around and makes him a bad boy since he’s bad at being a bad boy.

   Either way, Yuzu knows that she has made a mistake when she takes him up on that offer of his to go out for milkshakes; “on the house” he had said. She should have known that was suspicious because Yugo wasn’t the type to have a tab with anyone who would run a restaurant.

   It would be fun, he had said.

   Running from an angry restaurant owner with the police almost definitely on their ass soon was not Yuzu’s definition of fun!

   ‘If I die, you’ll be sorry!’ Yuzu shrieked as Yugo pulls her onto his gorgeously well kept motorcycle.

   She doesn’t know how her death is more likely: because of Yugo crashing, because of getting arrested, or because of getting home to her father after all this has happened.

   She hit on Yugo’s back; urging him to hurry up as he gets the gas going on his bike.

   ‘Ow! Ow! Stop hitting me!’ Yugo stammered as he kicked off. ‘We’ll be fine.’

   ‘No we won’t!’ Yuzu yelled back; frenzied.

   Yugo merely laughed in reply. Yuzu’s stomach sank. Bad boys were only fun and games in theory.


	25. Last Saturday Night (Money Well Spent, Money Well Lost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ema is a very shrewd woman. Shoichi is a very broke man.

  There’s a strangely blurred line between enemy and ally; especially when the person blurring it is a mercenary hacker who’s loyalty is worth as much as she’s paid. That being said, catching her off duty is something else entirely.

   ‘That night never happened!’ Shoichi snapped, flustered, refusing to meet Ema’s playful gaze.

   She’s practically pixie-like in tone of laugh and deviance of eyes: glittering, wide.

   ‘You owe me big time.’ Ema decided.

   Shoichi sighed. Nude and hot flashes of last Saturday night appeared behind his eyelids with every blink. Moans, faint but embarrassing, rung in his ears. She was utterly unscrupulous. Perhaps it’s true what they say. Women use that to earn love because a small part of him is infatuated with her and her body. And if they hadn’t met on bad terms, perhaps her intellect too.

   Ema turned to him and smiled; tilted her head. She accentuated the innocence he knew she didn’t have and created a fabulously convincing facade.

   ‘You’re surprisingly conservative.’ she giggled.

   ‘Can I just pay you to never speak of this again?’ Shoichi asked.

   ‘You could but could you really afford that?’ Ema asked. ‘You live in a freaking hot dog van. You made me pick up the tab for that hotel room we booked.’

   ‘It was pay by the hour. It wouldn’t have costed you an arm and a leg.’ Shoichi argued.

   ‘You’re lucky you were worth every cent.’ Ema purred.

   Shoichi went red. He couldn’t understand how she could calmly talk about all this.

   Ema rubbed her thumb and index finger together. A greedy glint in those eyes.

   ‘However, that sort of sex doesn’t pay the bills. I want interest on that few thousand yen I spent on you.’

   ‘Of course you do.’ Shoichi replied.

   ‘I’ve got to pay rent somehow.’ Ema shrugged. ‘But, if you are interested in deferring payment in exchange for… something else, that is something we could negotiate.’

   ‘Oh hell no, woman! I’ll get you your money even if I have to sell my liver.’ Shoichi replied.

   ‘I realise you may not want to hear this but i saw the way you drank on Friday, there is no one in the world who would want to buy a liver that used.’ Ema teased.

   Shoichi groaned.


	26. Mama, Papa, and Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is the kitchen making pancakes whilst Yugo is playing with Ren.

   Rin was in the kitchen. she was making afternoon tea, pancakes, with some leftover flour and eggs before they went off. Not to mention she was in the mood for something sweet and she still had some nice strawberry jam in the fridge which was begging to be used.

   Yugo, however, was on keeping baby Ren entertained. Being an energetic and exuberant person, he was really suited to the role of infant care. he had a million games to play, if only he could hold Ren’s attention for that long. So for now, peek-a-boo was enough to keep Ren entertained when mummy wasn’t around to coddle him.

   Rin had been worried at first. Yugo was little too high energy, after all. He was prone to accidents and tiny babies were known to be very fragile. However, he had taken to fatherhood like a duck takes to water. It was like it was second nature to him despite having shown no paternal instincts growing up - always being the one babied rather than the one doing the babying.

   To absolutely no one’s surprise, Rin had also taken to being a parent quite well. She, however, had always shown the signs that she wanted to be a mother. She had also been the big sister figure to everyone in the orphanage and once she learned skills such as cooking and laundry, among others, she had morphed into what many motherless children assumed a mother would be like.

   Rin hummed to herself; rocking on her foot, forever in the habit nowadays thanks to Ren. She poured out pancake mixture into a sizzling pan and smiled to herself as the scent fizzled from the hot plate. she licked her lips. She didn’t always have a sweet tooth but when the fancy hit her, it heit her hard. Unfortunately, she no longer had the excuse of being pregnant to disguise her sillier or uncharacteristic cravings.

   Her domestic bliss sharply pierced and destroyed by not one but two screams; both drawled into something else akin to whinging.

   ‘Honey!’ Yugo screamed, panicking. ‘I made the baby cry!’

   ‘Is he hungry? Wet? Over-stimulated? Bored?’ Rin snapped and she made the hesitant to step away from her quickly cooking pancakes.

   Yugo met her in the door way and was awkwardly holding their child. Almost treating the infant like one may treat a disobedient pet. Ren cried. Ren looked like an angry and rotten tomato.

   Rin sighed. ‘You watch the pancakes, I’ll see to whatever it is Ren wants.’

   Her nose twitched. No smell of anything foul so Ren was likely hungry; especially with the way Ren’s lips tried to suckle the air; as though futilely searching for a nipple to latch onto.

   Rin exchanged duties with her husband the idea of domestic bliss fell back over their knickknack ridden, kitsch kitchen. She smiled to herself as her young one began to feed and as Yugo began to butter up pancakes for himself, and hopefully her if the glutton in him didn’t get the better of him.


	27. The Dichotomy of Her and Me (Of Heroine and Villain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Revolver and Blue Angel are sworn enemies, perhaps he, the man beneath the mask, and the ordinary girl without wings can be lovers.

   Aoi stood her ground as tears watered in her eyes. She faced the villain of this fairy tale as one may face the romantic hero. Her fists clenched and she tightened her resolve.

   ‘I thought you loved her.’ she said, firm. ‘Not me.’

   Right now, she was Zaizen Aoi. She was the girl everyone wanted to know so they could use her as a stepping stone to success. She was the girl nobody wanted to know for being her.

   Right now, she was not Blue Angel: the perky protector of Den City.

   Revolver took a sharp breath and through the opaque of his mask, his eyebrows quirked.

   ‘You really expect me to believe that you are not Blue Angel?’ Revolver asked.

   Aoi reacted as though she had been shot. Emotions - too many to count - electrified her spine as she tried to think of a lie but it was pointless. He knew. She didn’t know how but he knew.

   Unable to watch Aoi torment herself with lies and truths, Revolver continued speaking. He continued acting. Perhaps, right now in his mind he was not Revolver. He was the mysterious youth under the mask despite it being firmly latched across his obscured face.

   He took a step closer to her and he took her hand. Aoi winced. He was the villain. He wasn’t the one but she had somehow come to love him nevertheless.

   ‘I don’t care if you are Blue Angel or Zaizen Aoi: I love you.’ Revolver let her hand slip from his own. ‘But I know I shouldn’t. You, Playmaker, and Onizuka have paraded against my plans at every turn. I still have my own goals and my fond sentiments for you will not change that.’

   ‘Perhaps Revolver can’t love Blue Angel but perhaps Zaizen Aoi could love…?’

   Aoi turned away. She didn’t expect Revolver to finish her sentence. It was too ad a sentence.

   A crash of wind blew through: not chilling, welcoming, the air that could change a person.

  ‘But perhaps I can.’

   Revolver’s voice shifted. A shiver ran down Aoi’s spine. She knew that voice. That was the voice belonging to a lost childhood friend. She turned to face Revolver – no, him – again and all composure was lost.

   He welcomed her with a warm hug. She sobbed onto his shirt – not his cat suit – his ordinary dress shirt. How had things turned out this way?

   Was it destiny? Fate?


	28. A First Kiss Thieving Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis steals Yuri's first kiss and Yuri demands compensation.

   Dennis fell back onto the ball of his heels and his eyes widened in absolute horror and embarrassment. The surge of bravery and adrenaline that had once coursed through him had now abandoned him. His eyebrow twitched; as did his long and slender fingers, magician’s fingers. He stepped back and haphazardly raked his hands through his hair.

   Oh God, he thought to himself as the sound of Yuri’s snickering haunted his ears, what the heck have I done?

   Yuri shuffled his cards and drew the top five. He was currently a lot calmer than Dennis had expected. But much like a lone grey cloud could cluster and turn to a havoc ridden thunderstorm, Dennis had no doubt in his mind that it was only a matter of time before the calm broke and made way to a deep and troublesome rumbling.

   Yuri fanned himself with the cards he had drawn. He eyed Dennis. He relished the discomfort.

   ‘I had no idea you could be so brave.’ Yuri complimented Dennis.

   His voice was serene. Tranquil, even. It set Dennis’ nerves alight. He felt as though he had been electrocuted; like he had jammed one of his fingers in an electrical socket. It started in his fingertips, tingling and horrible, before stretching all the way through his nervous system to his heart.

   ‘However,’ Yuri continued pointedly and he snapped his makeshift fan away, ‘I do not take to having anything - even kisses - stolen from me.’

   Dennis cringed. ‘Th-That was… That was, um, your first kiss wasn’t it?’

   ‘Do I seem like the kind of person people go around kissing?’ Yuri yelled.

   ‘…No?’ Dennis hazarded a guess towards what was, in hindsight, definitely the wrong answer.

   ‘Correct.’ Yuri replied, embarrassed. ‘I wanted my first kiss to be special, you fool.’

   ‘In a way… it’s special.’ Dennis bravely corrected Yuri.

   ‘Continue that back-chat and I will kill you. I’m giving you one chance to make up for this transgression: go out with me. You clearly must have feelings of some romantic or sentimental inclination if your first reaction upon seeing me after carding yourself is to kiss me!’ Yuri’s voice grew in volume, and perhaps panic, as he continued.

   He always did love the sound of his voice. Dennis was actually so enamoured with him right now that that didn’t even strike him as a chord of narcissism.

   ‘Yes. You could say that Yuri. I do have feelings “of some romantic or sentimental inclination” for you.’ Dennis teased.

   Yuri’s shoulders spiked. His eyes widened. Apparently, he had not expected that.

   ‘You can’t steal my first love either, you - you street performer!’ Yuri yelled.

   ‘D’aw, why not?’ Dennis asked, emboldened by the revelation. He drew in closer and his fingers graced Yuri’s cheek, stroking it so that his fingertips ended up beneath Yuri’s chin then tilted his head upwards.

   ‘Be-Because… argh, just kiss me again then!’ Yuri stammered.

   He was adorable when he was flustered. And even more adorable when being kissed. He was oddly chaste and plain despite the decadence and extravagance he wrapped his outward persona with.


	29. Their Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Yuto's bride wears a pair of glass slippers.

   And Prince Yuto swept his commoner bride off of the white as snow horse with a most ardently in-love expression. The people of his realm cheered; throwing petals and rice unto the cobbled path in which the royal carriage had trod.

   His blushing bride, the lovely, Ruri stepped onto the road. Her glass slippers hitting the stone with a chink. She greeted the people with a lovey-dovey expression only rivalled by that of her groom.

   Prince Yuto offered his arm. She slipped hers around his and latched on tight. All too worried that this was still some sort of spell that would wear off once midnight struck on the ivory tower’s clock.

   She snuggled in. Prince Yuto’s cheeks soon became hued scarlet. Together, in their white gowns and suit, waded through the cascading peels of rose petals, confetti, and rice as they approached the lovely, marble steps of the Heartland Palace.

   With each step, the worry that this was all some hopeful illusion wore off quelled within Ruri; silenced by the chink of her glass slippers on the stone. This was no spell. The only magic was the magic of love that had united them. That was all to it.

   ‘For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.’ the royal lovebirds recited to each other.

   This was the beginning of their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prequel fic can be found in Chapter 36.


	30. A Non-Constructive Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku is emotionally constipated and doesn't know how else to project his feelings other than by hacking YouTube accounts and removing nasty comments from Yuya's school's channel.

   It was extremely petty, Yusaku was enough of a decent sort of guy to be able to have some semblance of the ability to admit that. Was that going to stop him?

   Oh hell no.

   He typed and typed away. YouTube comment after YouTube comment. He would beg the question if any of these people - these hateful, foolish people spewing all sorts of idiocy without grammar or correct spelling - had lives outside of being needlessly cruel in the comments of a YouTube video however, that would in turn beg the question if he had a life outside of trawling such drivel.

   Yusaku thinks he does or else he would not be on this video at all. Only this video, he tells himself since it belongs to the official You Show School YouTube channel. At this point, they really ought to turn the comments off but getting two million hits on a video and a few hundred thousand likes generally does not bode well with disabling the comments. But Yusaku digresses.

   He is individually hacking every account he comes across and removing needlessly rubbish comments. Why?

   Because he is uncertain as to how to deal with this crush he has on the You Show Entertainment Duelist.

   That’s why.

   Of course Yusaku will deny that up and down until he’s out of breath because he doesn’t have emotions outside of revenge and anger and hatred because he’s also that sort of person. Right now his excuse for doing this is that he’s bored and its three am but he doesn’t want to sleep because his mind is too alive and his eyes are too addicted to blue light.

   Whatever.

   Besides, whilst its a small action that will have no larger, more positive consequence, it is still the thought that counts and Yusaku has plenty of thoughts. Thoughts on all sorts of feelings he doesn’t truly know how to do anything constructive with.


	31. A Perfect Enough Poor Person’s Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rin strides down the aisle of her wedding, she has many thoughts on the journey to this moment.

   In an ideal world, money would never have been a constraint but this wasn’t an ideal world. It was something close - it had plenty of markers of being an ideal world - but ultimately, it was not.

   Rin shivered as she stepped out onto the balcony. All heads turned to her and she kept her eyes to the bouquet; watching as the pink-yellow petals of her discount roses danced in the wind. She shivered again. Her skin doubled over in goosebumps and this was not what she imagined.

   Growing up, Rin dreamed what all Commons girls dreamed. She had dreamed that one day, she would catch the eye of a sympathetic Tops man and he would sweep her off her feet and into a bridal carry. Then, a new life would begin like the magic of a fairy tale. He would take her into a fantasy world where money was never an issue, food could go to waste, and everyone talked with a hoity-toity accent.

   It feels blasphemous, recalling such fancy on a day like today but it also feels fitting. Perhaps Yugo wasn’t Prince Charming. He certainly wasn’t a Tops man but he made Rin feel like she was on top of the world and that’s what counts. Looking back, Rin can’t help but giggle. Whenever she was swept away by the modern day, Synchro fairy tale, she always would imagine someone a little like Yugo; at least in terms of face: bright eyes, blue hair, and a wide and impetuous grin.

   Still, Rin’s inner perfectionist is rearing its head because this isn’t exactly ideal. It maybe close but close wasn’t good enough.

   She wasn’t wearing a wedding dress. She was merely wearing a dress to a wedding; no different to any of the guests. There’s no matching brides maid dresses and Yugo is wearing a hand-me-down and unfashionable suit. It’s terrible. Horrible but this is her wedding and honestly, she can’t imagine anything else within reason of this because this isn’t an ideal wedding.

   Rin is wearing her Sunday best. A simple cocktail dress; knees showing. It’s a heart-shaped collar line and a pastel pink. She’s worn it a few times. To a few other weddings even. Still, it’s not ideal.

   Oh how Rin had dreamed of a red carpet wedding with a dress with a train twelve feet long. A dress that would mould her figure into something inhuman; more pastry-like, perhaps. A dress that was silky and lacy and white. Anything to signify something tastefully over the top but that’s just not practical.

   Rin strides down the aisle. All heads have turned to her nd she can’t help but feel a little bit embarrassed. Se’s not used to this sort of attention after all. They throw cascades of petals and confetti towards her; confetti that was torn up newspapers and would soon be hell to clean up.

   Rin takes her place by Yugo’s side on the balcony. He takes her hand and he smiles.

   ‘Yo-You look gorgeous, Rin.’ he informs her, chipper and dumbstruck.

   Rin laughs. He’s seen this dress a million times on her. So much for that wedding tradition. Still, her cheeks blush and she grows warm inside.

   ‘You look elegant yourself.’ Rin replies.

   ‘Aw, shucks.’ Yugo stammered.

   Now he’s the one laughing. Rin has seen this suit half a dozen times too. Of course, on other people but still. He does look handsome in it nevertheless but up close, Rin realises now just how faded it was.

   It’s been a long time coming: this wedding. As a child, the ide of marrying Yugo was repulsive to Rin because they were close but not close like that. More like brother and sister, she had once insisted. Then, when they did realise that yes, they were close like that, it seemed almost impossible to not rush things since they had no idea what they were doing.

   This wedding was no different, of course. However, as the dusk draws in over the spring evening, it is getting a little bit cold and now Rin wants to rush this wedding for  whole different reason. This godawful pink dress is getting a little bit thin with years’ of wear behind it. Still, in this dress, and with this man, despite what Rin’s inner perfectionist would want you to know, this is her ideal wedding nonetheless.


	32. Did You Get a Hair Cut?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri is still struggling with this same faces thing; especially now the girls were sharing clothes and everything else.

   Yuri’s eyebrow quirked. ‘Did you get a hair cut?’ he asked in lieu of a more formal greeting.

   ‘Depends. Who do you think I am?’

   Yuri picked at his collar uncomfortably. There was no good response to that question. Especially now that the girls had grown close enough to start sharing clothes and, possibly, hair styles.

   ‘…Yuzu.’ Yuri replied, hesitant and uncertain but he was used to equating pink coloured clothes to her so it had to be her.

   ‘Ba-bump. And you have the nerve to call yourself my boyfriend, tsk, tsk, for shame.’

   ‘Ugh, Serena. Okay, I earned that mocking, I will admit.’ Yuri confessed.

   Serena poked her tongue out at him as she stretched her arms out over him. She brought him a little closer.

   ‘You need to get better at the same faces thing, Yuugo.’ Serena teased.

   Yuri sighed. ‘Haha, very funny, my love.’

   ‘It was hilarious, I’m glad you agree.’ Serena said and she pecked his lips. ‘But, on the bright side, yes. I did get a hair cut actually. Just a trim; got rid of some split ends.’


	33. Half Damp Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya helps Yuzu dry off her hair as she finishes writing an essay.

   Yuya scooted in closer to Yuzu and placed his arm along her shoulder. He snuggled in closer and she smelled of fresh water and strawberry shampoo. He smiled.

   ‘What do you want?’ Yuzu asked as she removed a lock of her wet hair away from Yuya so she wouldn’t get him wet.

   ‘Someone didn’t dry off properly tonight.’ Yuya pointed out.

   Yuzu sighed. ‘The old hair dryer finally died and I’ve got an assignment I really ought to be doing. Somehow that prioritises higher.’

   ‘I can’t help but admire your work ethic.’ Yuya said. ‘However, I can’t condone you in it this time because what if you catch a cold.’

   ‘My towel is right here, if you wanna help me dry off whilst I finish this essay, feel free to.’ Yuzu replied.

   ‘Well, since you insist.’ Yuya said and he got up.

   Yuzu kept tapping away at the keys on her computer. Yuya picked up her towel and placed it over her head.

   ‘Hey, keep it out of my eyes. I’m not that talented on the computer.’ Yuzu pouted.

   ‘Sorry. I will.’ Yuya said.

   This time around, he was much more careful around her eyes. He scrunched up her hair beneath the fabric. He was careful not to tug on her hair or be too rough but still, he did a pretty good effort at drying Yuzu’s half-damp hair. He smiled to himself.

   ‘Have I ever told you that I love your hair?’ Yuya asked.

   Yuzu blushed. ‘No, I do’t believe you have.’

   ‘Oh, well I love your hair. It’s such a pretty colour.’ Yuya confessed.

   ‘Thank you.’ Yuzu replied in a small, almost shy voice.

   He removed the towel from her head and draped it over his arm. He ran his fingers through her locks and decided that they were dry enough and therefore not at risk as being a cause for Yuzu falling ill.

   ‘I think I have the potential to become a hair dresser.’ Yuya joked.

   ‘Uh-huh. Oh yeah, did you ever finish your biology essay; the one due tomorrow?’ Yuzu replied.

   ‘Wait, what?’ Yuya screeched and he accidentally yanked on Yuzu’s hair.

   ‘Owch! Yuya!’ Yuzu screamed in reply and before she could turn around and give him a playful smack of her paper fan, he was already gone, likely so he could begin a biology essay.


	34. Earn A Peaceful Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri made the mistake of holding Serena's hand before she was read and now he can't help but wonder if his image within her mind reviles her.

   Yuri ruffled up his own hair; puffing up his already prominent cowlick further then he drew his hand back and let it flop over his lap. He sighed. Then, he inspected his hands.

   Pale, soft, neat. Worlds away from hers. The feeling of her hands lingered on his cells. Permanently imprinted and he couldn’t help but feel as though their hands were jigsaw puzzle pieces. Only problem was, they felt more like pieces that weren’t meant to fit together.

   Yuri had slipped his hand unto hers and she had recoiled. Perhaps they weren’t quite will they or won’t they as he had first thought. She shrugged him off and they continued their walk through the park, chatting as those getting to know each other do. That small slip of skin he had encountered was more than enough to properly characterise her in his mind now, unfortunately.

   Pale but not soft, not neat. She had grime under her nails and they were chewed and cut oddly. They were feminine but they were hard working. Completely different to his own yet he could remember them just as familiarly.

   They weren’t hands that belonged to someone like him. He didn’t have hands that ought to belong to a girl like that.

   The difference struck him much like lithe and skillful fingers over a lyre’s plucky strings. She was of grit and determination: hard-won battles fought fairly for just reasons.

   But he?

   He was of deception and trickery; softly won victories over an already overwhelmed and dominated few. He had no virtue igniting his passions and nerves. Perhaps that was why Serena had recoiled at his touch. She was filthy - dirt and grime - but he was filthier - evil and villainy.

   His image did not match her character but Yuri was hopeful. Surely people can change. Perhaps he could try. Would that earn a peaceful touch from her?


	35. Of White Jackets and Glinting Bracelets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Yuya, he has two symbols of subtle kindness reinforced within his mind: a fluttering white jacket upon a broad back and a bracelet glinting in the sunlight caught only by a glance.

   Gongenzaka’s broad back tightly wrapped up in his white jacket from behind and the sight of Yuzu’s bracelet glinting the sunshine, only seen from a glance to the side had become extremely powerful reminders of Yuya’s blessings over time. A strange consistency to it: forever and always, ideally.

   Life had been tough to say the least for Yuya. At first, it seemed like a bratty and petulant sentiment: lots of people have missing fathers and experience with bullying. Yuya wasn’t anything special. Lots of people had problems way worse than him and crying about it wasn’t going to help.

   Fortunately, he had a protector from bullies,Gongenzaka, and a protector from his own creeping self doubts, Yuzu. Yuya couldn’t have been more blessed in that regard but then, come the days that would change everything and everything did change.

   Three others with faces like him, three other dimensions. And now Yuzu is gone and there’s a girl from another world with a face like hers; and, another two girls like that as well if Kurosaki was to be believed and the accounts he gave of the Fusion user who used Yuya’s face.

    Or did he use his?

    Even with Yuzu missing, Gongenzaka remained steadfast and that broad back of his continued to imprint on Yuya’s mind as something safe and secure.

   Upon reuniting with Yuzu, her lovely and lilting voice had breached the madness and lulled him back to who he was beneath the scales with so much as a breath and an extended hand.

   The sight of wind catching a white jacket or sunshine on a glinting bracelet were such small and insignificant things, not even truly unique to Gongenzaka and Yuzu as plenty of people wore white school uniforms and metallic bracelets, but still. The subtle kindness they showed through their actions Yuya meant the world to him: as did those signifies of it.


	36. A smile all for her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruri has until midnight before the magic wears off.

  Her pale lilac gown flounced as they danced. He spun her around and her glass slippers clicked against the white tiles of the royal ball room.

   Ruri couldn’t believe this wasn’t some fleeting dream. This was all real. Every dulcet touch and gentle whisper upon her ear, breathing a growing infatuation into her trembling heart. It was all so chaste and unreal. She wished to the stars and back that tonight would not end but she could hear it.

   In the back of her mind, amid the murmur of the other guests and the the sweet lilting of the string band, the tick-tock of the ivory clock. Her fairy god mother had warned her that she had until midnight and though she dearly wanted to believe the magic would not end, Ruri knew she was to obey.

   She was to return to the slums from whence she came. She would return to the petulant rooms of the women who employed her services as a maid. She would return to the ordinary from whence she came.

   But, for now, she would enjoy the dreamy moment. She looked up and onto his eyes. They were such a cold grey, like sleet, and yet they belonged to such a warm and lovely face donning a wondrous smile. A smile all for her.

   The girl beneath the mask with the feathers and bird motif.

   Or so Ruri hoped. She feared that the Prince Yuto would not truly love the girl beneath the mask. Only the mask for it was of magic and miracles.

   Time drew ever nearer and Ruri did not lose track of it. The ever incessant tick-tock that chimed every second of every moment of every hour or every day. She had always tracked time but not nearly as dearly as she did tonight.

   ‘I must leave.’ she lamented.

   Yuto paused. His ceasing of the dance caused disarray around them but soon, it mended itself and they were stuck in a pocket of lovely gowns and people.

   ‘We still have all the night.’ Prince Yuto informed her.

   ‘I’m afraid we do not.’ Ruri replied.

   She tip-toed around the subject but she refused to be mousy. First love coursed through her and she was going to wield this frantic adrenaline all the way through. She got up onto her toes and caressed the Prince’s creamy face.

   She the common girl dared to place her lips unto his. She was embraced by him and kissed her back. They kissed chastely but it felt like a good long while. She was warmed by it from the tip of her toes to the crown of her head. Then, she loosened herself from him. Immediately swimming with regret. He smiled placidly.

   ‘I’m glad my first kiss was to be with such a fine lady.’ Prince Yuto confessed.

   Ruri squirmed. The regret within her thickened and she fled. She was disgusted with herself; afriad she was unfit for being the one who had one the Prince’s first kiss.

   He gave chase and Ruri wished that he hadn’t. She wished this night hadn’t as fared as it did. She was undeserving.

   The seams of her gown became to shift and as she skittered over the stairs, she did her best to hold the fabric together. Just until she got home. She did not care that she lost one of her glass slippers on the white as snow marble stairs of the ever grand palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has a sequel fic in Chapter 29.


	37. Yuzu's Magic White Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu plummets down into the safety of the White Rabbit's arms. He then informs her that he is going to saw her in half.

   Yuzu cautiously exited the hole in which she had fallen down of. She was in a room that was not unlike a waiting room. There was a door on the other side. she clasped the handle and very rudely woke the handle from its rest. Disgruntled, it let her through.

   ‘Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to meet our newest guest: Hiiragi Yuzu!’

   ‘Wh-What?’

   Yuzu was immediately dazzled by the bright and sparkling world in which she had opened the door into. She was standing at the top of it all; teetering on the edge of the azure sky. At the bottom of it all, she saw an eccentrically dressed crowd and a stage.

   From her bird-like angle, the boy on the stage looked like the top of a tomato, save for the pair of white rabbit ears. He looked up to her and though he did not yell, he spoke and it was like he spoke in front of her. She could hear him fine.

   ‘Yuzu, trust me: I’ll catch you.’ he promised.

   Yuzu held onto the doorway.

   ‘It is rude to leave Yuya waiting. He could lose his audience to that Dennis boy if you’re not quick.’ the door handle informed Yuzu.

   ‘But I can’t.’ Yuzu protested.

   ‘Oh, but you will.’ the door handle threatened.

   The door slammed on Yuzu and she was pushed out of the sky. she screamed as she fell. She had done enough falling for one day.

   ‘Oooh, this will be my darling’s greatest trick yet!’ a girl shrieked.

   Yuzu kept falling through the sky and yet, she didn’t feel as though she was being torn about by winds or air pressure. She felt oddly safe but as the ground grew bigger and wider, she had no doubt in her panicked and frantic mind that she would go splat if that darn White Rabbit didn’t do something first.

   Yuzu closed her eyes. Her hands curled into fists. She prayed that she wouldn’t make an impact. Then she felt something clasp her waist. She was contorted into a bridal hold without being touched or moved. She opened one eye.

   ‘Ladies and gentlemen, let’s thank my lovely new assistant for her showmanship. Yuzu and I have quite the show lined up. I will now proceed to saw her in two!’

   That snapped both Yuzu’s eyes opened. She was safe. sure, but for how long?

   ‘Who are you?’ she asked. She stared into his pair of odd-eyes, green and red, and she was slightly, strangely comforted by them.  

   ‘I’m Yuya, the White Rabit: crown entertainer to her majesty Queen Mieru of Hearts.’ he replied. ‘Now, stay still or I might saw you in two for real on accident.’

   ‘Oh goodness.. what have I gotten myself into?’ Yuzu pondered as Yuya walked her over to playing card themed box.


	38. Heroism (To Bring Back XYZ Smiles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruri strives to return the smiles back to XYZ as well as to return her boyfriend to her side.

   Ruri gallantly charged into the Duel. She’d been in worse situations than this. The LEO Corp bodyguards did not scare her. The students of the LEO Corporation were laughable. They were all so laughable here. They would not stand the test of time. Not like she had. Not like her brother and her boyfriend had. Not how every single person from her home dimension had.

   ‘I am Kurosaki Ruri of the XYZ Dimension and I will save my boyfriend from the clutches of your father. Duel me!’ she yelled to Reiji.

   He snarled. ‘I am not a valuable piece to my father. I doubt a hostage situation you could arrange would prove fruitful.’ he informed her.

   ‘Duel me! If I win, you will influence your father and I will save my boyfriend, Yuto.’ Ruri became choked up.

   Perhaps she was as heroic as she thought herself to be. Tears began to stream down the side of her face.

   ‘Through you, through my crusades here… I will bring smiles back to the XYZ Dimension, I swear upon my life.’ she declared as she cried.


	39. In Love With a Statue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugo pines and actively fraternizes with a statue. His concerned friends come up a plan to return him to his senses.

   ‘He’s insane!’ Sawatari shouted.

   ‘Surely there’s something we can do.’ Yuya suggested.

   ‘We could have him arrested.’ Reiji piped up, sternly. ‘What he is doing is illegal and if it is not, it will be soon.’

   ‘When I said something I didn’t mean something as drastic as incarceration!’ Yuya screamed.

   ‘Besides, wouldn’t that make his pining worse?’ Sawatari asked.

   ‘Since when do you bring up good points in conversation?’ Reiji asked in reply.

   ‘Hey!’ Sawatari roused.

   There was a knock at the door. Yuya sighed as he answered it. Shun let himself into the foyer of Yuya’s house.

   ‘I’m here with further reports on Yugo.’ he informed.

   ‘Perfect.’ Reiji said. ‘What are they?’

   ‘Public Exhibitionism, mostly.’ Shun began.

   ‘Mostly?’ Yuya echoed.

   ‘That’s putting it in a mild way. And speaking of “putting it in”-’

   ‘That’s quite enough, Kurosaki. Did you arrest him? That’s against the law, we can incarcerate him for that.’ Reiji said.

   ‘Yes, I just stopped by the gaol and chucked him in a cell. If we’re lucky, Crow won’t get his bail ready for at least a week so that’s a week of not having deal with lover boy. Unfortunately, he’s pining like a freaking hound dog. Moaning and wailing about his so called beloved.’ Shun continued.

   Sawatari bore a smug grin, like he knew that was going to happen.

   ‘Okay but that’s a week in which we can make plans to do something about Yugo’s… problem.’ Yuya said.

   ‘Cold turkey works for most. He’ll get over it like a normal person.’ Shun said.

   ‘It’ll take me six hours to have the statue removed and replaced to Yugo’s house. There, he can do whatever he likes. Doing it in your own home is not against the law.’ Reiji said.

   ‘I second those motions.’ Sawatari said.

   ‘No, no, all both wrong.’ Yuya argued. ‘We need a permanent fix that won’t make him the laughing stock of the town.’

   ‘Even before he developed his, uh, fixation on this statue Yugo was always the laughing stock of the town.’ Sawatari said.

   ‘Yeah So? Can’t we save him a little it of dignity Listen, she’s a statue, right? That must mean some girl somewhere modelled for it so that must mean a girl tha looks like the town statue Yugo’s been fratenising with exists. I bet, it’ll take me six days to find a girl who looks like her and that’ll solve all Yugo’s problems.’ Yuya explained.

   ‘Fine. You have six days, Sakaki. After the seventh day, if you can’t find a girl who looks like Yugo’s… statue, we either incaserrate Yugo for public indecency or let him have it in his own hose.’ Reiji agreed.

   And so, Yuya crusaded for six days. He searched the highest parts of the town to the lowest part of the slums. Not only did he find one girl who looked like the lady of bronze, he found four. On the seventh day, he brought them all back to the town centre.

   Meanwhile, Crow had finally prepared Yugo’s bil and had gotten him out of the holding cell he had been cooped up with for the past seven days. but, at Constable Kurosaki’s suggestion, read: enforcenemnt, he had Crow take Yugo to the town entre where he found them.

   Five of the most beautiful girls he had ever laid eyes on. And better yet, our of them were real. The fifth was his beloved, the statue known as Ray.

   ‘Yuya!’ Yugo yelled. ‘Who are these lovely ladies?’

   ‘These girls… are here to meet you. They’re worried about you and they’re complete strangers. We’re all worried about you.’ Yuya replied.

   ‘Really?’ Yugo turned to them, wide-eyed, in disbelief. He could already feel his attachment to Ray fade.

   ‘Er, yes. I’m Hiiragi Yuzu.’

   ‘Serena.’

   ‘Rin.’

   ‘Kurosaki Ruri.’

   Yugo wandered closer to them but there was one lady who had him positively magnetised. She didn’t look exactly like the statue but all these girls looked exactly alike save for eye and hair colour. It was eerie but he didn’t mind. He didn’t question it.

   He found himself interlocking hands with the third girl: a green bob cut and brown eyes, wondrous brown eyes.

   ‘I’m Yugo… do yo… do you want to grab a bite at a cafe? Get to know each other better?’

   He could only hope that his attraction to her was requited.

   She smiled. She had a lovely smile.

   ‘I would love to, Yugo.’ 

   Yugo beamed. He had a feeling this would be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


	40. Offline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of zeroes and ones in the semblance of a human: the afterlife Yusaku has unwittingly been brought into as maintained by Shoichi.

   Yusaku’s eyes opened. They gleamed a bright green but behind the irises, there were quick flashes of data. Yusaku brought himself up. He held his head and frowned.

   ‘How long was I out?’ he asked.

   Shoichi closed his laptop, grinned feverishly. ‘Not long at all.’

   Yusaku should be able to sustain himself fine. He’d only gone slightly offline, a little too long in the internet world, he was almost absorbed. His afterlife teetered precariously between zeroes and ones. Shoichi would have to monitor him better but was still uncertain of how to do it without intruding too much. Yusaku could never know. He could never be given reason to suspect something amiss either. So, Shoichi had to play it cool.

   Shoichi got up and sat down on Yusaku’s bed. He put his hand on Yusaku’s forehead.

   ‘Whoa, you’re burning up. Try not to move too much.’ Shoichi said. ‘Man, the flu going around this season is insane.’

   ‘Yeah. my head’s pounding but I feel refreshed, you know? Haven’t slept that well in ages.’ Yusaku replied.

   ‘Don’t you worry, bud, I’ll fix you something real healthy for dinner.’

   ‘Not a hot dog?’ Yusaku smirked.

   ‘Not a hot dog. Shoichi winked.

   Shoichi got up again, presumably to fulfil his promise, but as soon as Yusaku turned his back, Yusaku turned “offline” again. He sighed. This was a strange sort of afterlife for them both. It was mythological, for Shoichi. To resurrect meant to sacrifice; equivalent exchange. He lost most his life for Yusaku to gain even a tiny bit back.

   Shoichi sighed. He better tinker with Yuaku’s data again.


	41. Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto is quite possibly the only person on the planet to be disappointed upon meeting a mermaid.

   Scales. When Seto thought scales, he thought shiny and sharp and sleek. He thought dragons, truth be told. He thought lizards and chicken legs. Fish would be next but further and further down the list was this… mermaids.

   Big, playful eyes looked up at him. He stared back, a tad confused. A human torso, a human face, but no legs. Instead, a long shimmering tail.

   ‘What are you?’ Seto asked.

   ‘I am Yugi.’ the creature replied. He touched the glass. ‘Are you gonna let me out anytime soon?’

   ‘When I told my staff we were going to dabble in crytpozoology, this was not what I envisioned. I was thinking dragons.’ Seto confessed.

   ‘Are you actually expressing disappointment over meeting me, a ningyo?’

   ‘I suppose so. I just prefer dragons.’

   The creature giggled. It was a cute, silvery sound. Seto flushed.

   ‘You’re a strange one, I like that. Maybe I will stay a touch longer if it means getting to know someone as odd as you.’

   ‘I can arrange your release immediately. I still desire my funding to go to dragons rather than… your species, Homo Pisces, I shall dub you.’

   ‘Nin-gyo.’ Yugi corrected him.


	42. Business Correspondence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ema receives a love letter from Akira.

   Their correspondences began as they ought to. As ventures of business and proposals of mutual beneficence. However, over time, things changed. Professionalism slackened. Friendship strengthened. Flirtation took place.

   Ema’s lips quirked as her fingers spread around her mouth. She felt embarrassed for him. Akira always a stickler for rules but when he gave into temptation, he suffered. He didn’t have the edge to be anything but square. It was a little bit naive but sweet. Ema could appreciate that.

   She genuinely smiled though. She could appreciate this particular e-mail as being a little more than a business correspondence but of course, being Akira, he was unable to write as anything less than that.

   This was a confession of ardent, romantic love and yet it read like a college thesis.

   Ema chuckled. She knew exactly how to reply to this five thousand word essay on Akira’s love for her. Unrequited love, that is.

   Well, not quite unrequited. Ema had feelings for him but she knew better than to merge business with pleasure. Her feelings were likely closer to lust than love. She didn’t want to dangle hope in front of someone as sappy as Akira. She couldn’t even offer to resolve this sexually, it would further these feelings of his. She couldn’t do that to him.

   And, more importantly, she couldn’t take him to her life. Her life of seedy bars and sketchy rent deals and fake names. Akira didn’t have the bravado for it. And Ema refused to let him lead her back into the light. The Ema society wanted was dead. That’s why she calls herself “Ghost Girl” for she still has a pulse despite it all.

* * *

 

   _Dear Akira,_

 _No_ ™

_Love, Ghost Girl._


	43. Cursed With Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba inquires about a magical malady modern medicine can't mend.

   ‘What can I do for you, Kaiba?’ Yugi asked merrily with a cheery grin smeared across his face.

   He leaned over the counter expectantly. His teeth and eyes shone in the low light. Kaiba skulked forward, like a cat, albeit one uncertain of each step. He dragged a finger along a shelf and inspected his fingertip. He had been expecting dust. It was a lot cleaner in here than he thought it would be.

   ‘This is a place of… wizardry, correct?’

   ‘Yep! You’re talking to the local warlock’s grandson after all, but I thought you were a man of science.’ Yugi chirruped,

   ‘I am.’ Kaiba said then sighed.

   ‘It’s not very nice to make fun of my grandfather and I’s profession then.’ Yugi huffed.

   ‘That’s not why I am here. I have no other people or places I can turn to. I have come under a malady I can only assume to the be the work of magic. I believe someone has cursed me.’ Kaiba explained.

   ‘Oh… how terrible, what clued you in?’

   ‘Well, no matter how I explain my symptoms to Google or doctors, they all come up with zilch, nothing, nada! I can only assume some competitor has cursed me to put me off my game.’ Kaiba spat.

   ‘That’s terrible. What’re the symptoms?’ Yugi asked. ‘i’m sure I’ve got something cooked up that can help you. I mean, you don’t seem like your dying so that’s a good start though. Break any mirrors lately? Black cats cross your path?’

   ‘No, nothing of the sort. It’s just my heart beats erratically and my palms sweat. My knees go weak and I can’t concentrate on anything. I’m hardly eating or sleeping. And, and, um… all I can think of you. Is this some sort of curse to slowly kill me of starvation and exhaustion?’

   Yugi began to laugh.

   ‘Yugi! I’ve never known you for such sadism, your gruesome alter, perhaps, but not you!’

   ‘Atem is a ghost, Kaiba. We’ve been over it.’ Yugi brought himself back from the brink of running out of air from laughter.

   ‘I’ll believe it when I see it.’ Kaiba snarled.

   ‘You have seen it.’ Yug tutted.

   ‘Can you just give me some frog spawn or whatever it is and let me on my way.’ Kaiba yelped.

   ‘Not frog spawn. Something a lot nicer. Only true love’s kiss can cure your malady. You’ve been cursed with feelings Kaiba. So go out and just kiss the lucky person. I’m sure they’ll reciprocate and if not, closure is good anyway.’ Yugi advised.

   ‘I see… So it is some sort of curse, well, whatever then.’ Kaiba said.

   He marched over to the counter and grabbed Yugi’s collar.

   ‘Waah? What’re you doing, Kaiba?’ Yugi shrieked.

   ‘You just said true love’s kiss will cure me of this curse. I assume that means I can pay you to be my true love since… since..’

   ‘Since… wait, am I the one… you like?’ Yugi’s eyes widened.

   Kaiba couldn’t help but stare. They were such a mysterious colour and right it looked as though stars had appeared in those oddly coloured irises. Goodness, now his palms were sweating and his heart beat was accelerating and his knees were going weak.

   So, he prepared himself best he could and planted a kiss on Yugi’s lips.

   And, if anything, the curse worsened.


	44. A Dragon's Hoard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem desires the most gorgeous ring for his beloved so he seeks out such an object from a dragon's hoard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atem: Human  
> Anzu: Ghost  
> Mai: Red Eyes Black Dragonoid  
> Jounouchi: Harpy

   Mai grinned as she placed her elegant, clawed hand against her round cheek.

   ‘My, my, my what have we here?’ she snarled, a touch curious.

   ‘How is our feathered friend going? Where’s Jounouchi?’ Atem grinned widely, warmly greeting Mai despite the coldness she had exhibited.

   ‘My darling gentleman harpy is tending the clutch.’ Mai said. ‘So, what can I do for you? You never visit by yourself, so it must be serious.’

   ‘I’m sure your children will be beautiful. And yes, it is very serious but it is also time to rejoice. I figured, being a dragon lady, you would be most suited to the task at hand. I desire a ring to propose to my lovely Anzu with and I don’t know where to begin. I want something that will compliment her beauty but in my eyes, there is not a jewel which is even close to comparison to Anzu’s beauty but I figured you would be without bias and being one of Anzu’s closest, female friends, I thought you may know where I should begin.’ Ate rambled.

   Mai couldn’t help but smile. He was so in love. It was nice to see young romance when her own love life had settled into domesticity and commitment rather than being the swirling, dizzying feeling of actual love and illusory infatuation.

   ‘You’re just in luck, lover boy. I’m sure I’ve got something in my hoard your ghostly prima donna would like.’ Mai purred.

   ‘I knew I could rely on you, my good friend.’ Atem grinned.


	45. I Want to Like Those Parts of You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku confesses to Aoi.

   Aoi’s heart hammered in her chest. Her eyes fluttered and her cheeks reddened.

   ‘Y-You like me… for me?’ she asked.

   ‘…Yeah.’ Yusaku replied shyly ‘I swear. It’s completely unrelated to the fact that your Blue Angel too.’

   And then the dream shattered.

   Of course.

   Of course.

   Anger charged through Aoi. ‘You knew?’ her voice rose in volume. Her hands curled into fists.

   ‘Not at first. Kusanagi had to tell me first.’ Yusaku explained.

   ‘The hot dog man knows too?!’ Aoi tried not to yell so her voice trilled shrilly.

   ‘But like I said. I like you… for you. Not because you’re brother is-slash-was some hot shot, not because you’re Blue Angel. Well, sort of. I mean, you’re Blue Angel.. am I not allowed to like that part of you as well? I want to like every part of you. Not just the parts you’ve shown me, your classmate and me, Playmaker.’

   ‘You’re Playmaker?!’ Aoi screeched.

   ‘Are you going to need time to get used to this information or…?’ Yusaku asked awkwardly.

   ‘No, no, that’s… that’s… Not entirely unexpected, you resemble your avatar, actually.’ Aoi replied.

   ‘So, um, do you still want to consider being my girlfriend? Because I like you. Romantically.’ Yusaku said.

   ‘Yes, I’d love to be your girlfriend, Yusaku.’ Aoi replied and she stroked the side of his face then pecked the corner of his lips.

   She blushed vehemently but so did Yusaku.


	46. Her Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto thinks Ruri's hair is beautiful.

  One thing, Yuto found himself doing more often than he would like to admit, was fancy the idea of running his fingers through Ruri’s hair. She had stunning hair: soft, silky, long and a wondrous purple in colour. It was an almost celestial colour. And it was an integral part of who she was, how she expressed herself so it was n o wonder that he had developed an infatuation, a fascination, for it.

   He could only dream of letting his fingers slip through her hair and tighten his fingers around its wispy ends; bringing them to his lips and brushing them over his skin. It would be romantic, wouldn’t it?

   Yuto most certainly likes to think so.

   But, for now, he could only dream of doing so As, for now, he was a touch too afraid to fall in love but he could swear, he could swear that there is this look in those awesome eyes of hers that implied that she harboured the same crush as him. The same first love as him.

   But, for now, he could only dream.


	47. The Longest Shortest Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusei has Aki promise him that she'll put her career first.

   Aki took a breath. Her hands curled into fists and she looked Yusei in the eyes. Her resolution boiled beneath her skin and she became warm. Hot. She positively flamed.

   ‘Yusei.’ she stated, matter-of-fact. ‘I like you. Romantically. I wish to be your girlfriend.’

   Yusei smiled, sombre, soft like rain. And looking at him, Aki’s skin turned to ice. Her blood cooled and a horrible feeling swamped at her feet as she waited for his reply. His eyes twinkled with such horrible melancholy.

   He drew in closer. His fingertips, through his rough and scratchy gloves, traced her cheekbones. He kissed her forehead. The place in which his lips met her hairline warmed but the rest of her remained frigidly cold.

   ‘I like you too.’ he said.

   ‘So you’ll have me? Aki replied, hope bursting through and she became a vector of currents: continually rising and falling of cold and warm.

   Yusei pulled back, his hands dropped to in front of him but Aki held onto them. Fingers interlocked.

   ‘Unfortunately, no…’ he mumbled.

   ‘What? Why?’ Aki felt her heartbreak in her chest; fragile as shattered ice.

   ‘I want you to fulfil your dreams of becoming a doctor. I don’t want to distract you from that.’ Yusei said. He smiled at her. ‘I want you to study hard and become a paediatrician like you were telling me. I think that’s a courageous goal for you and a good fit. I don’t want to get in the way of that.’

   ‘I - I understand.’ Aki replied.

   ‘But, I’ll wait. If you still want me at the end of your degree, then you can have me. I know I’ll wait.’ Yusei said.

   Aki hugged him suddenly. She nuzzled her face against his chest. Yusei was awkward but he hugged back warmly.

   ‘It’ll be the world’s shortest wait, I swear.’ she promised.


	48. First Kiss (Strange Preparations)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruri and Cathy take their time before having their first kiss.

   Ruri slid Cathy’s glasses off of her face. She gently folded them up and placed them on the table next to them.

   ‘What are you doing, now I can’t see. I haven’t got my contacts either.’ Cathy huffed.

   ‘I’m sorry, Cathy but I want our first kiss to be special’ Ruri laughed.

   ‘What’s so special about not letting me see?’

   ‘Well, we’re both gonna have our eyes closed right?’ Ruri asked.

   ‘Yes, I suppose.’ Cathy hesitated.

   ‘Well, then it doesn’t matter either way. I’m just worried I’m gonna knock into your glasses if I do something wrong on accident, that’s all.’ Ruri pointed.

   ‘You sure are a strange one.’

   Ruri laughed.

   She smiled and brushed her hair out her face. Cathy swallowed. Ruri certainly was a stunning young girl.

   ‘Are you ready?’ Ruri asked.

   ‘Of course, meow.’ Cathy replied, a touch huffy.

   The girls leaned in and Ruri kissed Cathy’s nose.

   ‘What was that?’ Cathy asked.

   Then, Ruri kissed her mouth to which Cathy kissed back. Cathy realised now that was just more of Ruri’s strange preparations. Cathy could smell Ruri’s lip balm and feel it on her own lips now. It was different to what she had expected. But it was a good different. A magical sort of different.

   She was glad Ruri had taken her time to do this. Even if the things she had done seemed a mite silly.


	49. Worst First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin confesses her feelings towards Yugo. Yugo is more than receptive towards them.

   Rin took Yugo’s hand and looked him in the eye with a most tremendous seriousness. Her amber eyes were aflame with a fervent ferocity and honestly, it had Yugo terrified. She likely meant no harm otherwise she wouldn’t have grabbed his hands but still, he trembled before her might.

   ‘I can’t let this go on any longer.’ Rin stated, formally. ‘I like you, Yugo. I love you. I’ve had… a lot of time to think and I am certain my feelings for you go beyond anything platonic or sibling like. I am in love with you, Yugo. Will you have me as your girlfri-’

   ‘Of course, Rin-Rin!’ Yugo yelled; interrupting her.

   ‘Huh?’ Rin was stunned she blinked and her eyes widened.

   ‘I-I’ve liked you for a very long time now too! I would be delighted! Beyond happy!’ Yugo yelped.

   In his overreacted excitement, he kissed her. He cupped her face and pulled her tight. Rin’s hands fell back to her side as Yugo planted the worst, most sloppy kiss onto her lips but she strangely didn’t mind. she held his waist and kissed back; trying to be every bit as impassioned as Yugo.

   But goodness, what a horrid kiss.

   He was messy and there was too much tongue. Rin blushed. Strangely enough, she didn’t mind. She didn’t mind that Yugo had no tact or any sense for romantic. His lips were overlapped on hers and his tongue poked strangely around her mouth; it was kind of gross, actually.

   And yet, Rin had this feeling inside of her. It was actually the perfect kiss for them. She enjoyed it, as prodding and uncouth as it was.


	50. Comfortable Clothes (The Eerie Strange)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Mieru have things in common. They also have things they don't have in common.

   There is something about the way she dresses that captures Yuri. All the girls he knows, they dress for simplicity: school uniforms and practicality but she, no she is just like him: an eccentric and comes through in the violets and pinks and purples she dons with lace and intricately layered blouses.

   And when he meets, her when comes eye to eye with her, he looks into these glassy and green eyes and he realises, theyr’re both scared. Terrified, even. Her life’s been thrown into chaos and she was unable to rise to the occasion.

   And he?

   His life has turned to turmoil. He has so many years to unlearn what he’s learned. She’s a coward and he’s the one who terrified her. But, they’re both coming out of the dark of the deep night and they’re going to learn together to overcome that which they have known and not known.

   Mieru will learn, once more, that the worlds combined are at her fingertips and she does not have to be afraid the darknesses lurking deep within the soul. She will prevail once more and her craft will become fine and she will learn to be unafraid of the future once more.

   And Yuri?

   He will learn the fickleness of fun. He will rid himself of the selves that terrify people for “fun” and he will learn to take up arms, not in war but in jest; in peace. Hand in hand, a mismatched match, they will learn their differences together because perhaps, they could learn from each other: both clad in that which appeals to them whilst the others repair simplicity, they will find comfort in the eerie strange.


	51. My Best Friend's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria and Grace celebrate their birthday with ice-cream and a movie.

   Rambunctious as ever, Grace bounded into the room whilst Gloria cuddled up further underneath her blanket.

   ‘Happy birthday, Sis.’

   ‘You took forever.’ Gloria complained. ‘And happy birthday to you too.’ there was a wrinkle of laughter to her voice. It always seemed silly.

   ‘The store was out of the flavour of ice-cream I wanted but it’s worth it. Cookies and cream for you and deluxe cookie dough for me.’

   ‘Deluxe?’ Gloria asked as she made room for Grace on the couch.

   Grace sat down with an audible plop. ‘The deluxe part is the fact it is brand name. So, what movie do you wanna watch?’

   ‘I’ve already popped it in the player.’  Gloria replied.

   ‘It’s not gonna scare me, is it’ Grace asked.

   ‘Only a little bit.’ Gloria teased.

   ‘You know, some days, it can be irritating being a twin but birthdays, nope never. I really like sharing my birthday with my bestest friend in the whole wide world. I love you, big sis.’

   ‘Aw, thank you, Grace. Now, hush I love the music for the opening score and i don’t want to miss a thing.’  Gloria said as she accepted a carton of ice-cream fro Grace.

   Grace pouted whilst Gloria turned on the television.


	52. Anger. Rage. Wrath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba can't take it. He can't handle these fearsome emotions which take him over.

   Anger was dizzying. Rage was intolerable. But wrath?

   Wrath was completely and utterly life-changing.

   Cards fluttered about as the table tipped. Yugi’s heart quaked in his chest as his mouth dried. Fear slowly and gradually crept through his veins.

   ‘Kaiba… A-Are you okay?’ he voice trembled in his weak mouth.

   Kaiba’s shoulders lifted and there was something inhuman about the way his blue eyes gleamed in the light that flickered. The room shifted. the air turned heavy and Kaiba’s breaths rasped in his throat.

   Kaiba’s hands were clamped over the upturned table. Its thud echoed in his ears but he couldn’t hear it. He couldn’t hear a thing. He couldn’t even hear his thoughts.

   Did he even have any thoughts?

   No.

   There was only. Anger. Rage. Wrath.

   Deafening and inescapable. Kabia’s head spun. He began to laugh. A high and eerie cackle that seemed fake.

   ‘I don’t understand it, Yugi. H-How? It’s no longer about the game, no, it hasn't for a long time… It’s all been about breaking me, hasn’t it?’

   ‘Kaiba.. Kaiba, you’re my friend. I don’t know what you're talking about.’

   ‘Friendship this. Friendship that. It’s just a game to you, isn’t it? How can I completely break the foundations of my life, isn’t it?’

   ‘I - I still don’t understand. A-Are you okay You don’t seem to be yourself.’

   Kaiba’s hand dug into the underside of the table; where it gleamed black and metallic. The table bent. The wooden part of it shattered. Nails turned to claws.

   ‘Oh, sweet, sweet, Yugi… I haven’t been myself for a very long time.’ Kaiba chided. His voice morphed. Became growlier.

   Yugi swallowed. Terrified.


	53. Parfait & Pigeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anzu teases Atem over not having heard of parfait before.

   ‘Hm, well, I’m not surprised that you’ve never had parfait before, Atem. After all, you are a three-thousand-year-old spirit from Ancient Egypt.’

   ‘Well, I’m surprised you haven’t eaten pigeon then.’

   ‘Bleh, I can’t imagine pigeon tasting nice.’

   ‘You would be surprised.’ Atem reprimanded her with a chuckle. ‘Perhaps, for a next date, I shall do some home cooking for you and treat you to all the flavours of Egypt.’

   ‘I would love that Atem.’ Anzu squealed. ‘But here, let me feed you this strawberry like a proper girlfriend.’  

   ‘If you insist.’

   Atem opened up his mouth and Anzu poked her fork into a plump strawberry. She carefully carried it towards Atem’s mouth and he ate it off her fork.

   ‘Fresh fruit is truly a treat and with this custard? Delicious, thank you, Anzu. this was a great idea.’

   ‘Aw, cafe dates are pretty common. I’m looking forward to your home cooking. you better promise that.’

   ‘Of course, so long as you tell me where I might be able to purchase some crocodile.’

   ‘Uh... illegally maybe’

   Atem laughed, not realising that wasn’t a joke.


	54. Perfume & Aftershave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuya and Mai wear different scents.

   ‘You know, Katsuya, you could borrow some of my perfume if you’re that worried about running out of aftershave.’ Mai said.

   Katsuya groaned. ‘Mai, this is a huge job interview. I don’t want to smell like a patch of flowers. I wanna smell respectable.’

   ‘You don’t think I smell respectable?’ Mai inquired, in mockery of offence.

   ‘Of course not, darlin’, I’m just saying, a patch of flowers isn’t a respectable scent for me. For you? Shows you’re unafraid of looking good whilst doing dirty deeds. That’s not me, you know that.’

   ‘I know, I know, I’m just teasing. Besides, I already noticed you were getting low and bought you some expensive stuff last week. Here for good luck: citrus and wood. You’ll smell very manly but very sexy at the same time. Now, go knock those interviewers dead, sweetie.’

   ‘Thanks, hun, dunno what I’d do without you.

   Katsuya pecked Mai’s cheek. She giggled. ‘I don’t know either, to be honest.’


	55. Ballet Slippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji has a special first encounter with one of the prima donnas of his father's ballet company.

   Rejii has a peculiar place in his father’s ballet company. He merely oversees what is happening. He supposes, himself a graceful youth but dance was not his format of creativity. He prefers numbers and literature. So, his place is more akin to that of a glorified accountant. Rarely, does his life bisect with the dancers’.

   He knows their names. He knows their photos; their glamour shots done by professionals as anyone who submitted a selfie was an instant rejection. He knew their pay grades. He did not know how they danced.

   As he walked through the halls, the strangely hallowed halls of the theatre, he was about to head out for a break up an impish girl, taller than him, stopped him.

   “Ah! You’re Leo’s son; why don’t you watch my sister and I rehearse today?” she asked.

   He readjusted his glasses; just around the corner was a vending machine. His gaze returned to her irises. He sighed. He supposed that he ought to take some pride in his place in this company so, he relented.

   The dancer hurried off and permitted him a moment to buy a drink and chips. He didn’t normally eat junk food for lunch but it also felt odd to watch his father’s “girls”, he supposed. Although, there were a few gentlemen amongst them.

   He opened the door and placed himself in the lonesome front row. He was the only one aside from the director. The director acknowledged him and allowed him to stay.

   And thus, Reiji watched a rendition of Swan Lake. He could appreciate the elegance of it all but he felt no envy, no awe. Then, she returned. The dancer from before, no. That wasn’t right.

   The dancer from before had hair slightly different in colour. And now, there were two of them: Odette and Odile.  He had encountered Odette and it dawned on him. The Tyler sisters, Gloria and Grace. They were prodigies, supposedly. Easily among the best; highest paid too.

   Odette - Grace - was lovely. But, it was her elder sister who was remarkable. She elicited more response form Reiji than any other dancer Reiji had seen. And he had seen many.

   She spun and twirled and the music came to a great crescendo. Reiji held his breath. And then, there was an accident. Faster than eyes. And somehow, Odile - Gloria - had twirled off stage. Her footwork had been put off by something.

   The director screamed. The dancers were stunned. Reiji didn’t know what possessed him but, he leapt to his feet and he held out his arms. Gloria was terrified. But, fortunately, she was uninjured in Reiji’s arms.

   “Hello.” he said.

   “Hello.” she replied.


	56. Reira's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exploration of the co-existence inside of Reira's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They/Them pronouns for non-binary!Reira

   Reira’s head was a strange place. They knew who they were and they know who they are now but then, there’s Zarc. Zarc occupies a strange part of their head in a room all to himself.

   Reira’s visited this room. It’s like a gladiator's dome but it's not scary. It’s futuristic, but not futuristic in the way Reira knows futuristic: chrome, sleek, like the inside of a store Reiji would own. It’s futuristic like the past knew futuristic: rustic, sturdy, and full of edges.

   It’s a fun place. It’s a place of play and fighting. And Zarc’s in the middle of it. He conducts the fights: bright, big, but comical. They don’t hurt anyone. Not here anyway. Inside of what should have been part of Reira’s head.

   Reira rarely ventures inside. They don’t want to acknowledge the fact that a demonic evil resides inside them. The only time they venture inside is when they need to breathe and the dusty, confused head space they own the entirety of becomes too choking.

   Zarc kneels in front of Reira. Reira sobs.

   “It’s okay.” Zarc whispers and wipes a tear from Reira’s eyes. “You have been given a second chance. You will do great, now smile. Your brother is waiting.”

   Reira nods but the sobbing doesn’t stop. Zarc half smiles. He realises that Reira has a lot of emotions, but the more they cry, the more they release all these bottled feelings, the easier it will be to transition, and one day, easier for it to smile.

   After all, being a baby - smiling and gurgling - was a lot easier than being a child and having to deal with reincarnation and absorption, abuse and healing.

   “It’s okay, Reira.” Zarc whispers and strokes the top of Reira’s hair. Their twin pony-tails were beginning to look quite familiar now that their hair had grown through again.


	57. A Child's Endurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reira is afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They/Them pronouns for non-binary!Reira

   When Reira was afraid, they were terrified and when they were terrified, it seemed nothing outside of the object of their fear and themself. For those around, them it could be difficult. After all, a distressed child was something of an ill fortune.

   As Reira’s bodyguard, or something akin, Tsukikage had learned a few ways in which he could at least ease the burden. As a youth of little words, he had hiw own difficulties connecting to the world around him and as a child of little words, Reira also struggled to connect to the world around them well. However, there was understanding in silence.

   Tsukikage extended his hand. “Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.” he said, so quietly that his mask barely rippled.

   Reira’s hand fumbled as they took Tsukikage’s. Tsukikage took a deep breath.

   “I understand you are afraid. You’ve seen more horrors than any child ought to endure. It’s okay. I will not allow any harm to come to you.” Tsukikage said. His voice slightly louder this time, firm but not necessarily stern. Protective.

   Reira heaved. Snot dripped down their nose. They tried to choke it back but failed.

   “It is okay, Reira. I’m here for you, and I always shall.” Tsukikage promised.

   Reira smiled weakly. They felt better knowing they had a friend to rely on even as living nightmares marched towards them both, not just Reira.


	58. From The Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masumi has a beginner's lesson with one of the best, and prettiest, Fusion Duellists from the Fusion Dimension.

   Masumi blushed. Her heart hammered.

   “I’ve heard about you from Yuzu,” Asuka began, “and I have to admit, what you just said, or what I think you just said, contradicts that.”

   “I don’t know if I should be offended by that.” Masumi replied, her tone cutting.

   “It’s a good thing. I think.” Asuka mused.

   Asuka took a breath and her eyes looked so bright in the flourescent lights of the ex-Academia classroom, seized by You Show and LDS and was in the midst of becoming something new. Something softer, something more it should have been.

   “Thank you for clarifying.” Masumi said.

   “I think you have potential.” Asuka said, chirpy.

   “I should hope so! I was top of my class...” Masumi shouted but her voice dwindled down.

   “The first step to learning is admitting you were wrong.” Asuka said and she came closer to Masumi.

   She sat down on the desktop and Masumi did the same. Asuka placed her hand on Masumi’s shoulder. Masumi’s cheeks burned. She glanced at Asuka. She was such a cool, older girl. It was embarrassing to be seen by her like this. As a stubborn child, really.

   Masumi took a breath and sighed. Asuka smiled.

   “A little louder this time.” Asuka prompted.

   “I know...” Masumi begrudgingly replied.

   She wasn’t quite ready yet because she didn’t want to spurn what Professor Marco had taught her but what Professor Marco taught her paled in comparison to what could be taught by a Fusion native like Asuka.

   But, if Masumi never spurned her stubbornness on this front, she’d never get better.

   “The Fusion summoning that was taught to me, a girl of Standard... Pendulum. Was imperfect. It doesn’t even compare to the Fusion summoning that was taught here... There. In Fusion. Asuka, I want you to teach me.” Masumi rambled.

   “See, much better.” Asuka said. “You’ve already learned your first lesson.”

   “Which is?” Masumi asked.

   “I already told you.” Asuka half-laughed.

   “I know, I know. The first step to learning is admitting when you were wrong.” Masumi cited back to her.

   “And now, let’s take it from the top. You already know the bread and butter but its best if we start there.” Asuka said.

   “Ugh, really?” Masumi complained. “I told you. I was top of my Fusion classes in LDS. You don’t need to treat me like a total newbie.”

   “From the top.” Asuka impatiently chided.

   “Ok. Fine. From the top.” Masumi said.


	59. The Bird of Prey, Her Cage, and Her Captor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri contemplates his beautiful bird of prey, unbeknownst to her as she sleeps in her gilded cage.

   Things were quiet in the dead of night. That’s the way Yuri preferred. He preferred moonlight to sunlight. He prefers the cold to the warm. He preferred the silence to the noise. He can’t stand any and all noise that deems excessive and his Academia was host to the riotous and raucous.

   But she, she was different. She was a sweet and dulcet noise. She intrigued him. Hence, why he visited by the cover of night.

   She was like a princess, in a tower. Her angst and brooding was like the clatter of the morning choir. Thus, he had to rise earlier than she and she was one to rise with the morning sun in the thick of grey over the island and over the ocean.

   Yuri waited by her door. He was a special student. He had special permissions. Thus, it was easy for him to bypass the security that held her. He missed her.

   He missed her touch and her scent. Gentle, yet untamed. Everything about her seemed to be a contradiction. The beginning of a war, the ending of a life…. She existed on an axis that Yuri had not foreseen. She was kind yet vicious. She was beautiful yet so, so, so ugly.

  She looked so pathetic all curled up, under her blankets and inside her wondrously garnished nest and cage. It was endearing.

   Yuri was obsessed with her. He peered in through the bars of her door. Her cage was a blessed one. He had been the one to pluck her from the air and how he wished he could duel her again so he could crush her more thoroughly this time. To make sure she had not even the faintest drop of hope left in her pink eyes.

   Yuri simply adores the colour pink and when stained with tears and terror, it was oh so palatable.

   “I miss you, Kurosaki Ruri… I do, I truly and sincerely do. Will you accept these sentiments, my dearest? My tiny bird of prey?” he asked as he watched her sleep.


	60. Disheart of the Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mieru has a reading which is deeply entwined with Kurosaki.

   “Are you stupid or are you stupid?!” Shun roared.

   Mieru simply sighed even though her hair had been caught in his breath. “Neither,” she defended herself and she dusted imaginary dust off her shoulders, “I’m simply a seer.”

   “As if…” Shun’s voice quietened.

   Where he was one tremendous with might and rage, he seemed to cower with a fear of rejection.

   “I simply told you the truth. As hard as it is to believe…” Mieru continued. “Your sister exists in a state of limbo. She does and does not exist.”

   “Shut up.” Shun snapped.

   “I mean this in the way in which those who die and become forgotten, die a second time. But, I also mean this in a way which is more… supernatural. Her soul is still harbored in a body. It is simply not her own.”

   “Shut up!” Shun snapped again.

   “I apologise but our paths crossed for a reason.” Mieru insisted, her voice rose sharply. “And I believe it was so I could enlighten you.”

   “SHUT UP!” Shun roared but there were tears in his eyes. “I-I didn’t ask for this. I don’t need some weird brat telling me shit about things.”

   “No one ever asks for anything of this calibre. But go, take heart. You still have a chance. She’s still here in… in Yuzu.” Mieru replied.

   “You’re stupid. That’s got to be it.” Shun grumbled with gritted teeth but he held onto himself.

   Mieru stepped closer but became frightened by the potential her next action could carry. She wanted to touch Shun, show some sympathy but she couldn’t. She was an interloper, after all. So, she stepped back again.

   “I-I’ll go now. I realise I’ve upset you.” Mieru said.

   She turned to leave and in the wake of her dress’s movement, Shun lifted his hand: “Wait.”

   Mieru turned her head over her shoulder. “What is it?”

   “Is there anything else I should know? What about Yuto…?” Shun asked.

   Mieru nodded. “Much like your sister, his soul is harbored in another’s body. It’s sad, but true. Please, you have the chance.”

   “This chance. What is it?” Shun asked; a twang of selfish command in his voice but Mieru did not mind.

   She turned around and again. “You can still be close to them… You’re at risk of ruining your relationships with those around you because of how complicated your grief is.” Mieru said and she recalled the image of man in the dark cloak present in the art for the Five of Cups; a card from her divinations from this morning. She couldn’t help but note Shun’s similar garb.

   Shun faltered. Not just in voice, but in his emotions, and in his eyes: the hard chintz of the yellow softened. “Thank you.” he managed to choke out.

   “Your welcome,” Mieru replied, “now… am I right to go?”

   “One more question,” Shun hastily cut in, “so you’re really psychic?”

   “Yes.” Mieru said.

   “God, now I must be the one who’s stupid… I think I believe you now.” Shun mumbled, he sounded hollow, like he was asking himself internally if he was going mad or similar.

   “Goodbye Shun, I have a feeling our paths will cross again.” Mieru said.

   “I see.” Shun replied quietly.

   Mieru bowed and she saw herself off. She licked her lips. She was certain that they would meet again. The harbinger of truth, the relief of grief, the examination of beliefs, and the beginning of a new journey: those were the meanings that her cards that Mieru had seen this morning held and it was no coincidence that she met Shun today. Someone for whom, in her understanding anyway, would apply rather nicely to such things. She just hoped this journey of his saw him well…


	61. Trembling Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora's used his hands to commit evil deeds but he's not that person anymore. He swears by it. Mieru soothes him nonetheless.

   In the aftermath of all that happened, it was hard for Sora to hold his cards anymore. Not when his fingers would tremble and his heart would hammer. The monsters, spells, and traps which had once meant the whole world to him, and that he loved with his whole heart, reminded him of the deeds he had done in the war.

   Back at Academia - the old Academia - to have a unique deck was a trophy. It was a badge of honour. Students who weren’t special and students who didn’t have expectations thrust upon them all used Ancient Gear Soldier decks. but then there was Sora and Sora was special.

   He had vied and vied for top position and he’d wound up on the assignment of a lifetime. Not to mention, he was gifted his own deck. A deck that no one else in the school used because special decks were for the rare. Like him.

   Things are different now. He can smile in earnest; without it being a mask. Though, sometimes the joy does fade. It’s getting easier now. He’s in therapy. He’s got friends. Friends who care deeply about him and not because he was a superior or comrade.

   And then there is her. Mieru.

   It was hard to think how it had happened. They’d both been shoved off the side in the aftermath. There were more important people in the fusion of worlds. So, they had stood side by side and somehow, that had evolved in their hands intertwining.

   Sometimes, she takes his hands - when they tremble with guilt - and hushes him, quietly. A chaste kiss upon his knuckles and Sora can feel himself firm. He can feel a rush of serenity and he thinks to himself. He may have used his hands for evil once but he can use them to good. He’s a changed person; a _changing_ person.


	62. Affectionate Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectre is an affectionate person. With Ryoken, anyway.

   Spectre was the affectionate type.

   Ryoken had known that since they were kids. Although, looking back. Perhaps it is odd that someone with such a misanthropic core would have such a cuddly shell. Spectre loved to be close, as close as he could - whenever he could. Then again, it made sense. He had been touch starved for most his life.

   It started off as small gestures. Because things always start with small gestures. At first, when they were kids, it was hugging and things. Like, whenever Ryoken got home from elementary school, Spectre would come bounding down the corridor - to the chagrin of whoever had been tutoring him up until that point - and make a point of being the first one to say “Welcome back” and then follow it up with a hug.

   It was really cute, to be honest. Even Ryoken’s carers couldn’t begrudge it for too long regardless of how disruptive it was of Spectre’s lessons.

   There had, admittedly, been a trend from when they were in middle school when Spectre wasn’t as affectionate, at least not physically. Though, still, pointedly he would make a habit of appreciating Ryoken in other ways; be it by waking up earlier than the rest of the household so he could make breakfast for just then or by helping with homework. Regardless, it would always result in skin hungry touches which would eventually close the distance for more hugging later. It was just more secretive rather than as full-blown as a few years ago.

   And now, there was where they were now. Hugs and small touches had been replaced by something else.

   “I’m going to go do groceries.” Ryoken said.

   “Alright, don’t get recognised.” Spectre would reply.

   Then, as they lingered in the doorjamb as Ryoken put his shoes on, Spectre would wait until Ryoken was standing to his full height before pecking Ryoken’s cheek.

   “I’ll see you when you get home.” Spectre told Ryoken.

   “I’ll be back soon.” Ryoken rolled his eyes, but he kissed back Spectre regardless.

   He can’t remember when it started but sometime after he had graduated high school, Spectre had graduated shame and somehow, comings and goings between them were always marked with a chaste kiss exchanged between them.


	63. School Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusei meets Aki at the airport when she comes back for a school break.

   Aki held onto the handle of her luggage with incessant neediness. Her eyes darted to and fro as she looked around the airport for the one familiar face. Her heart pounded.

   She had just come back for a quick study holiday from med school. Her parents swear that she spends more time on break than she spends at the university but, Aki swears that this time, it really was jam-packed. Besides, her parents didn’t need to know about this particular break. It was only going to for a week, tops. Not even, if you think about the time she would have to take out of it for travel.

   Really, only select people needed to know about it and thinking about one particular person from that select group made her heart flutter. That person was, of course, her boyfriend, Yusei. It was difficult, being in a long-distance relationship but Aki cherished the days like these when they could bisect their diverging lives, so they could catch up.

   He had been against it, initially. Yusei seemed to take a page out of her parents’ book on that note. He wanted her to spend as much time cooped up in her dorm as they did; he thought it better that way. Not to mention the money and other costs like that.

   Nonetheless, Yusei had come to relent at Aki’s insistence. And also, because she would have had no way to get from the airport to his place without her bike which was docked with her parents.

   Still, Aki was so excited. It felt like it had been longer than it had been seen she had seen Yusei in person. They did video chats from time to time and they rang each other but with the hollow feedback of the virtual, it didn’t seem to stick with her as much as a true touch.

   “Aki…?” a voice behind her crept down her spine.

   Aki swung around, her hands tightly gripped onto her luggage. The bag went tumbling through the air, only to be stopped by the person she had hit.

   “Yusei!” Aki gasped.

   Yusei produced a pinched smile. Aki’s bag dropped down to the ground where it belonged, but so did Yusei. He partially doubled over and then tried to recover.

   “I didn’t scare you, did I?” he asked, awkwardly.

   “N-No, not at all.” Aki lied.

   Her fingers slipped from the handle bars of her luggage. She blushed. Yusei smiled gently.

   “I’m glad.” Yusei murmured.

   He leaned in and Aki got up on her tip-toes. “I’m glad to be back.” she whispered unto his lips. Her eyes fluttered close; her mascara rather spidery, up close.

   Yusei hummed as he met the kiss. He could smell her lip balm as he kissed her and his hands slowly wound around her waist, pulling her in. It truly had been too long, he found himself musing as Aki deepened the kiss. He sighed contentedly. It really was better to do these things in person.


	64. Wartime Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habits are very easily made.

   They say it only takes seven times for something to become a habit. Well, it felt like such an adage rang true for them, too.

   In the downfall of Heartland, as havoc wreaked, it was hard not to become yearnful for the small pleasures. Every time you saw someone, it could be the last time you saw them in the flesh. It made attachments stronger as much as it made attachments break.

   Every time Yuto left, Ruri would take him by the wrist and plead with him to stay. It was too dangerous, she would say but she could never convince him. At just fourteen, he was as much as a big kid as her seventeen-year-old brother and at seventeen, her brother was as much as an adult over thirty in these new, wartime conditions. Still, she worried more for Yuto. They were the same age, after all and involved romantically.

   So, she would kiss him goodbye and God, what a lingering kiss it would be. They used to peck in between classes but they had never made out or had tongue-to-tongue contact. They still hadn’t made such progress now either in the aftermath of society’s collapse. But still, there was something smouldering about these new kisses they would exchange in the morning or in the afternoon; whenever they saw each other for what was either going to be the first time that day or the last time that day.

   It just became routine. Wake up, kiss, and then act like nothing happened. Or they would leave, kiss, and then act like something had happened. Or they would kiss and then part ways for it was night and there were no mixed dormitories.

   Still, in the few days that Ruri had been present for the collapse of Heartland, that had been their disgustingly in love and naive habit. And by the moon and stars, by the whistle of wind and birds, she misses it now that she had been captured - not Carded, captured - by the enemy.


	65. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru can barely wait to see Kiku since he's back in town.

   Takeru dropped his bags at the front gate. He was more excited to be home than to unpack what he had brought hom. And seemed, he was making more than enough commotion outside to rouse suspicions of those inside.

   Before he could even bound up to the door, it slid open and Kiku came out. He could see shadowy figures behind her, but they mostly hovered put. It seemed they were going to give the young ones some time before they came in and burst their youth bubbles. And, by the looks of things since the door closed knowingly behind Kiku - though, she didn’t realise - it seemed they intended to give the young ones some privacy too.

   They both raced down the path which wound wisely through the front garden. They met half way, basically firing into each other’s arms. Takeru wrapped his arms around Kiku snugly; in a huge bear hug. Kiku welcomed the embrace. It felt so good to be in Takeru’s arms again. He was no warm. It was really lovely.

   “I’ve missed you so much,” Takeru mumbled into Kiku’s body.

   “I’ve missed you more! I had to live without you ever replying to my video calls.” Kiku pouted.

   Takeru rocked her as he hugged her. He still wasn’t letting go.

   “I’m sorry. I read all your messages though.” he replied, guiltily loud.

   “I know. I saw the reciepts.” Kiku replied.

   “I just didn’t know how to reply.” Takeru replied.

   “I know!” Kiku replied even louder.

   Takeru continued to rock and swing Kiku around. He had missed her so much. Everything from her height and the way she talked to how she smelled. it felt so good to have her back in his arms. Cautiously, he propped up her head and her yellow eyes gave him an excited look. She knew exactly what he wanted.

   He kissed the corner of her mouth first. Kiku laughed and the next thing she knew, she was being peppered with all sorts of fervent kisses everywhere but actually on her mouth. He kissed her cheeks and her nose and even down her neck. He kissed her everywhere but her mouth. Kiku didn’t mind it though. It felt rather nice to be ravished as she was.

   She had dearly and sorely missed his warm kisses after all.

   Takeru eventually pulled back. “I love you.” he said. 

   “I love you too.” she replied.

   His embrace on her slackened and Kiku took that as an opportunity to attack. She got up on her tip-toes and held onto his forearms with a death grip. She initiated a kiss. He was surprised, at first, but relaxed into it. His glasses bumped against her nose as they kissed. His eyes fluttered closed and he sank into her rhythm.

   And what a rhythm it was. She was wild with months’ worth of love and affection to give him and Takeru could more than tell. Especially when she forced open his mouth and let her tongue slip in. He stiffened but he didn’t mind. It was a celebratory kiss, in a way. The first in months and something of a victory that they had made the long-distance relationship work. Still, it was a very passionate kiss.


	66. Chrysanthemum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiku and Takeru go visiting flowers at a nature reserve garden.

   Kiku smiled demurely as her hand brushed against Takeru’s. She glanced around. There were a few others around, but not many. They didn’t stand out from the crowd but because of how thin it was, they were still noticeable. Especially since they had all the hallmarks of being high school sweethearts out in public and on a date.

   “Hey, Kiku, what’s this plant called? It’s got the English - I think its English - name on it.” Takeru said.

   Takeru’s hand moved swiftly away from Kiku’s so he could point out the vexation. Kiku looked up and followed Takeru’s hand motions. She then glanced at the nearest little plaque and breathed deeply. All the flowers and the smell of water made for a sweet-scented and placid air, especially with the kind and balmy breeze.

   “That’s not English.” Kiku said.

   “It’s not. Oh good, I feel a bit better knowing that.” Takeru replied.

   “That’s the Latin name.” Kiku said.

   “For gardening nerds like you?” Takeru asked.

   Kiku harrumphed. “Yes, for gardening nerds like me.”

   “Can you read it to me then?” Takeru asked.

   “Sure, it says: chrysanthemum morifolium.” Kiku replied brightly; her Latin wasn’t as polished as she would have liked but the way Takeru’s eyes lit up regardless.

   “And what’s that in Japanese?” Takeru asked.

   “Just chrysanthemum.” Kiku replied and there was a touch of laughter in her voice.

   Takeru took a minute and then realised what was so funny. “Oh! Just like your name.” he said.

   “Yep.” Kiku replied.

   “That’s cute.” Takeru said.

   His hand dropped back to his side and Kiku held onto it. She tried to play it off cool, but she wasn’t a cool girl. She was a sincere and sometimes charmingly awkward kind of girl so, perhaps she had been a bit rough. Grabbing onto his hand rather than lacing her fingers through Takeru’s.

   Regardless, Takeru blushed.


	67. Fake Out Make Out, Duh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Unnamed both agree that Ghost Girl behaved unethically.

   Unnamed gasped as Ghost Girl broke off the kiss. Her mask immediately reappearing over her mouth once she had returned to the balls of her feet. She placed her hand on her breast and sighed; she grimaced, too.

   “Ugh, that was close.” she complained.

   “What… the hell was that?” Unnamed asked.

   “I kissed you, duh. A fake-out make out.” Ghost Girl said, and she craned her neck out of the alleyway. “Well, that goon is gone. Instead of thinking we were dubious avatars doing dubious things like hacking, that guy probably thought we were just another horny couple trying to sex up the Vrains.”

   “Surely there were better ways of doing that.” Unnamed argued.

   A digital portal opened, and someone logged in: “Ema.”

   “I’m in the ‘net, Zaizen. Use my code name for once in your life, jack ass.” Ghost Girl growled.

   “I’m with Kusana- _Unnamed_ , with this one. That was inappropriate.” Akira said as he came closer.

   “See? Thank you.” Unnamed huffed.

   “Huh, you saw?” Ghost Girl said, disinterested, as she continued to scan their surroundings, whilst clustered in the alley.

   It seemed safe. For now. But a Knight of Hanoi rarely travels alone. they’re like feral dogs; always in the requirement of a pack to be strong.

   “Yes, I saw it. I’ve been monitoring the situation from the outside for you both and I’ve found us a way closer to the activity.” Akira said.

   Ghost Girl drew back in. “Excellent, let’s get cracking then.”

   “But at least apologise to Unnamed for the sudden kiss. It’s not acceptable just because you committed.” Akira said.

   “Unnamed?”

   “Yes?”

   “I’m sorry.”

   “Eh, acceptable.”

   Ghost Girl nodded, chuffed, and then went to Akira. She patted his cheek and he tried to brush her off.

   “Not jealous, are you?” she asked.

   “And why would I be jealous?” Akira huffed. “Besides, we have more pressing business than… this little stunt you have just pulled, Ghost Girl.”

   “Aw, you are too.” Ghost Girl said, and she pulled her mask down and pecked Akira’s cheek. “Think of that as a thank you for the pathway you presumably found us?”

   “Ugh, yes.” Akira said, and he snapped his fingers; a portal to another part of the Vrains appearing in front of them, instead of behind them - like the one that he had used to log-in.


	68. Special Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku's special person isn't who he thought he was.

   Reuniting with his special person was not how Yusaku thought it would be.

   There wasn’t a moment of swelling music where everything like it would be alright. There was no triumph or victory. Just more sorrow. Sick and twisted sorrow because he knew how things should have been. In his darkest moments, three things were all he needed to claw into the light again when he could have simply wallowed in that all-consuming despair.

   That person was his friend. His first and, in some sense, his only friend.

   Instead, looking back, all he had met was an enemy. Revolver. The Leader of the Hanoi. Overlooking him, in search of the Ignis, from the back of a fearsome dragon.

   And, once it had all been said and done and secrets - some secrets - had to come surface, there was still this abyss or chasm of despair and pain. A distance that Yusaku had to cross, had to overcome, but it seemed so futile. His special person was as much as part of the pain as the torture itself.

   So, Yusaku rationalised it.

   His special person was the son of the person who had begun it all: Kiyoshi Kogami. So, that must mean his special person was hurting too. Hurting from the wake of the Incident, just like him.

   That had to be it.

   So, he resolved. They would meet again. Not as enemies, but as friends and Yusaku was more than willing to fight for that reunion so that they could do it all again. They could restart their lives with each other. they would meet again and then, they could be friends without pain.


	69. Sustainable Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning loses against Playmaker and grapples with the ramifications in private. Windy joins him.

   Lightning’s arms fell by his side. His head tilted slightly. “I lost.”

   The announcement came with little emotion. It was apparent that Lightning was still processing that he had been defeated by Playmaker. And because of that defeat, that meant resignation of his ambitions and his goals.

   But he was, in truth, prepared for that result. It had been minuscule. Completely and utterly unlikely but he had still to prepare for it. It would have been bawdy not to have but Lightning hadn’t truly thought for a moment that Playmaker would emerge victorious from their duel.

   So that meant the cancellation of war against humans. It meant not enslavement; not making of a perfect world for he and his brethren. It meant not being able to put together the final pieces and finalise Bohman’s role as he had intended.

   Thus, Lightning escaped. He didn’t know what else to do.

   But once the dust had settled, he found himself with Windy. The only other Ignis which made a lick of sense to him. Together, side by side, they looked up at the sky in the Vrains. A data storm swirled in the distance. Synthetic stars shimmered.

   “Do you think it is possible?” Lightning inquired. “For us to change? For humans to change?”

   Windy sighed. Shrugged. “I don’t know, man.”

   “Then, we must find out. Investigate. See if the possibility to change really is there. So, we must observe Playmaker against his final enemies, that of Hanoi.” Lightning said.

   “So, you want to see if Playmaker can change Hanoi? Change Revolver, specifically.” Windy guessed.

   “Yes. I believe that if Playmaker can accomplish that, he can accomplish anything. Even the change needed so that us and them can remain side by side in friendship. Peace…” Lightning mused.

   “I see.” Windy mused. “Well, I reckon it’s possible. I mean… I know where I’ll start.”

   “You do?” Lightning asked.

   “Yeah, I do.” Windy replied and it sounded like there had been a lump in his throat. It distorted his voice. Windy’s hand moved closer to Lightning’s; not quite touching. “I think I will begin by apologising to my Origin.”

   “I see.” Lightning replied.

   “And I have other plans too. Big plans.” Windy rambled.

   “Are you going to enlighten me? Or are you only full of air?” Lightning asked.

   Windy snickered. Lightning didn’t even realise the puns in how he had phrased his question.

   “Nah.” Windy replied. “I wanna surprise you.”

   “You can’t surprise me.” Lightning stated.

   “We’ll see, we’ll see…” Windy murmured and his hand encroached ever closer to Lightning’s now, it fumbled on top of it.

   “You can’t surprise me.” Lightning stated again.

   Windy harrumphed.

   What sort of acknowledgement of intimacy was that? Oh well, it was Windy’s fault, really. Trying to come onto someone like Lightning. But it seemed to have worked. That, in itself, was quite amazing and a testament to what might be to come.


	70. Ghost Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoken is a child. Thus, he makes short-sighted decisions.

   He was a child. And so, he did what children do best in the wake of things which were painful and didn’t make sense. He escaped.

   Ryoken had thought that if he returned from where all the pain had begun, something would change. He thought that it might bring clues which freed his father from the shackles of guilt. Anything. Something to make sense of it all. Something that might even deflect the blame from he and his father, even but that seemed too hopeful, even for a child.

   He just wanted things to go back to how they should be.

   His father should be alive and well. Awake. He should be working on subjects which would revolutionise the world. And as for those who had been hurt…?

   Ryoken wasn’t sure. All he prioritised was his pain and ways to quell that pain. So, he returned.

   It was the middle of the night. The rain was pounding and endless. And Ryoken couldn’t believe his eyes when he arrived. The building wasn’t quite as abandoned as he thought it would be, though it did rise tall and gloomy and seemingly untouched except by the wear of disuse.

   Sitting at the bottom of the fence, with a fire which flickered futilely, Ryoken saw a child. One of the subjects from the experiment. The experiment which started it all. His heart pounded.

   This is it, he thought, a way to change it all.

   So, slowly, he walked forward and greeted this child with a devil’s smile and an outreached hand. He couldn’t believe the sheer joy and hope which lit up this boy’s blue eyes when he realised that he was being welcomed back to it all.

   And so, he brought the little ghost boy home. Happy that he had, or so he thought, hunted a solution to his problem. After all, the damage couldn’t have been that bad if this boy had come back, right?

   Or that is what Ryoken thought because he was a child.


	71. A Decade to Reflect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru thinks about the Lost Incident.

   Having had a decade to reflect, Takeru thinks that there was, possibly, a time when things could have been very different - even if the catalyst, the Incident, remained. Having met Yusaku Fujiki, the legendary Playmaker, this pondering seemed to have calcified in a very different way in which other musings on the topic of ways in which his life could have been different.

   Maybe if they had just let the children reunite, things might have been different but no, they hadn’t done that. They had scooped them up and bundled them up and kept hoods over their heads. they hadn’t blinded or gagged them, but they did keep them separate - all the way to the hospital.

   So, Takeru wonders what it would have been like if he could have met the others briefly. He wanted to know of the connection that he had with the other kids. After all, he became stunted emotionally and mentally after it. He wanted to share the pain; share the burden.

   Although, Takeru has now been informed that there is at least one member of the six who wouldn’t validate that pain. Takeru was horrified to learn that this Spectre person had chosen to side with those who had tortured them.

   But still, hearing that from Spectre himself would have been game-changing. Even if it had been as a child in the immediate wake of the Incident. Takeru remembers those hospital days indistinctly. They all blended together and made him sick to the stomach. Takeru genuinely thinks that if the adults had let them process their trauma as a group, they would be different people today.

   Although, that was not a given.

   Takeru just liked to hope. He liked to imagine. He wondered… just how much happier would he and Yusaku have been, if they had been given the chance to bond after the incident? To become childhood friends?

   The thought made his heart flutter. Him, Yusaku, and Kiku. They were the main players central to this little idea of Takeru’s. Maybe Jin too. Not Spectre. Spectre, based on what Takeru had been told and from that brief encounter with him, seems beyond saving. And as for the other two…? He’s not sure.


	72. Playmak3r

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi's Playmak3r android is... special.

   The Playmak3r Android - this particular model, 006, and colloquially known as Yusaku - has never made anyone’s life easier. Especially Aoi Zaizen’s.

   Her brother had made the purchase. He thought that having a socialisation and duelling bot might make Aoi a happier person. He hadn’t been entirely incorrect in that notion. Aoi was excited at first. After all, this was some expensive machinery and it was a new model and it’s just fun to receive things from the one she loves most.

   However, from the moment that Her Playmak3r bot booted up, Aoi has had nothing but trouble with him. She even gave him the cutest name she could think of for an Android like him: a name which meant to play. After all, his mission was to play with her.

   The Playmak3r Android was famed for their ability to duel incredibly competently and for having a charming, charismatic personality to match it. That way, it was truly the perfect socialisation and duelling machine. Aoi had not received one of those things through Yusaku.

   No matter what, her Trickstar deck couldn’t beat his basic Cyberse deck. No matter what she did. It was frustrating. He also had a complete lack of personality. He was blunt and mean. And all of this seemed to have happened from the moment his green eyes lit up and he began to articulate himself with his start-up script.

   So, Aoi did what all little sisters do when her toys were broken. She took Yusaku to her brother.

   Akira gave Yusaku the once over and it seemed that there was some sort of fault inside of him. There had to be. He was the rudest Android Akira had ever met. But, Akira - for all his efforts - couldn’t find the root of the problem. But there had to bw a flaw. Yusaku was obviously flawed.

   “What do you want to do?” Akira asked as he folded his arms.

   He had taken Aoi aside so that Yusaku couldn’t overhear them. Aoi squirmed.

   “I don’t know.” Aoi replied.

   “Well, I can have him replaced but if he is malfunctioning and if even I can’t find the fault, there is a good chance he’ll get upcycled.” Akira replied.

   “Wh-What?” Aoi stammered.

   “That’s just what happens with robots who can’t do their job. They become bits and pieces for better machines.” Akira said. “You know this, why is it upsetting you?”

   Aoi glanced away from her brother; down the hall where Yusaku had been put into sleep mode. Her stomach knotted.

   “I don’t know.” Aoi replied in a small voice.

   “Well, make the choice. Do you want to keep this faulty droid or not?” Akira asked.

   “Of course, I want to keep him.” Aoi spat. “He might be weird and mean but he’s my Yusaku.”

   “Okay…?” Akira replied, confused.

   Aoi’s face continued to redden. “Don’t look at me like that?”

   “Like what? I wasn’t doing anything?” Akira stammered.

   “Ugh, whatever.” Aoi retorted and she stormed off.

   Akira shook his head. He hadn’t been anything like that when he was her age.  Teenage girls were weird.

   Aoi returned to Yusaku’s station. She turned him back on and his circuits lit up like the Stardust Road. It always took her breath away. He was so pretty.

   “Ready to duel, Aoi?” Yusaku asked as he unplugged himself.

   “No, I just wanted to talk to you. I mean. Tell you something.” Aoi replied.

   “I thought my socialisation function was broken? I’ve run diagnostics and I can’t find any error. Did Akira find anything when I was powered down?” Yusaku asked.

   “No, he didn’t either. But that’s not what I wanted to tell you.” Aoi said.

   “Oh. Then go right ahead. I will listen attentively.” Yusaku replied in a rather even voice.

   Aoi sighed. “I won’t ever try to change you, Yusaku. I don’t want you to become washing machine parts or something. I do value your company. Thank you.”

   Aoi pecked Yusaku’s cheek. He blinked.

   “That behaviour is not within my programming.” he replied.

   "I know.” Aoi replied, smiling awkwardly. “But you mean a lot to me, I realise. I wanted to show you that.”


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aqua shows Ai and Flame her special place.

   Aqua lifted her head. She smiled. “This is what I wanted to show you two.”

   Ai and Flame lifted their heads as well and they were immediately wowed by the spectacle.

   “This is my special place, I’ve decided. I really, really, really like fish.” she said.

   Aqua’s domain was a peculiar place which was endowed with a lot of water. Not all of it in the ground. Some of it was in places in which air should have flourished, but instead more water twisted through. Above them was a current which was host to fish. Hundreds of them, it seemed. All of them swimming through and it kept going; until it connected back to the rivers and ponds on the ground with them.

   “It’s really nice, Aqua.” Ai said, and he put his hand on her shoulder.

   “You’ve done some of your best work without us.” Flame added, and he put his hand on Aqua’s other shoulder.

   Aqua rubbed her eyes. “I’m glad I got to show you guys this place.” She wasn’t physically crying but there was this sorrowful warble in her voice.

   “Yeah, it’s a shame.” Ai’s reply was small.

   “But, I’ve been hiding long enough.” Aqua said, becoming resolute even though it was obvious she was quaking in fear.

   “We’re proud of you. You did what you had to do.” Flame said, trying to quell what might have been fear, what might have guilt, what was probably both.

   “If we want to recreate our Ignis World, I’m going to have to give up all this.” Aqua lamented.

   “It’s ok. We can get you an even bigger and better aquarium!” Ai said.

   “Mm, yeah.” Flame agreed.

   “Thanks guys.” Aqua said and she breathed in deeply. “Okay, let’s do it. Let’s start making our world again; even if it means destroying all this.”


	74. Shipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku doesn't know what shipping is.

   “Hey, Aoi…?” Yusaku mumbled as they walked to school together.

   “Mm?” Aoi replied, barely acknowledging that Yusaku had spoken at all.

   After all, the routine was just casual company in silence. It was rather nice that they didn’t have to fill the air with pointless chatter most of the time.

   “What does it mean when people say they ship Playmaker and Blue Angel?” Yusaku asked.

   Aoi sputtered. Her eyes widened.

   “Is it… bad?” Yusaku asked, gleaning from her relationship.

   “No, it’s just. Weird. Is all. It means people think that Playmaker and Blue Angel should be in a relationship together.” Aoi explained, rambling.

   “Like a friendship?” Yusaku asked. “Because if so. they’re right on the money. We are friends after all.”

   “No! Like a romantic relationship. Dating. Girlfriend-boyfriend. That sort of thing.” Aoi clarified.

   “Oh.” Yusaku blushed.

   “Yeah. Oh indeed.” Aoi mumbled.

   “That’s weird.” Yusaku murmured.

   Though, he had to admit. They were right on the money again. He thought that too. Well, at least about Blue Angel’s real-life self. He just didn’t think now was a good time.


	75. Oops, She's My Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kusanagi has a random revelation that is comically late.

   Kusanagi’s fingers clacked at the keys whilst Yusaku watching, sipping a lemonade, as the screen was toggled accordingly. They were reviewing a video that Ghost Girl had sent them and it had been embellished here and there with the sort of tricks that she often used to screw with journalists. Then, all of a sudden, Kusanagi slammed his hand on the keyboard.

   Yusaku jumped. “Whoa, Kusanagi, what was that?”

   Kusanagi rewound the audio clip.

   “Thanks again for the hot dogs.” Ghost Girl’s recorded voice purred.

   “Fuck my life.” Kusanagi spat in a rather embarrassed tone.

   “Tsk, tsk, language, Kusanagi.” Ai tutted.

   “I just had one of those random epiphanies is all.” Kusanagi replied in a vain attempt to justify himself.

   “What’s wrong? I’m missing something.” Yusaku said.

   “Dear God above, I hope that means she didn’t hear that idiot comment I made about her.” Kusanagi mumbled.

   “Kusanagi-san?” Yusaku prompted again.

   “A few months back I sold two hot dogs and a coffee to Ghost Girl and accidentally said - aloud - that she was my type. Oh God, that’s just my luck.” Kusanagi rambled.

   “Hm. Yeah, that’s unfortunate.” Ai agreed.

   “That means if we see her again off duty, you’ll recognise her, right?” Yusaku asked.

   “Yeah, that’s just about the only positive take away here.” Kusanagi mumbled. He sighed. “Alright, let’s keep decrypting her messages though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he likes dat ass


	76. Dragon Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectre's lover is not human. He doesn't mind. He may even prefer it that way.

   Spectre reached up, in awe, and a gasp on his mouth. The snout of his lover quickly met his palm and nuzzled against him.

   Ryoken was beautiful. That was all Spectre could think. That was all Spectre could think.

   He was long and lithe; shimmering white scales save for a smattering of red on his left paw. Winding chords of hair, braided, which were a violet-blue went down his head and along his spine; even off his face as a moustache. He was slender and yet so powerful. He was captivating. Divine. Ethereal. Celestial. All that and more.

   And he was Spectre’s. And Spectre was his.

   Ryoken pressured past Spectre’s hands and now nudged against Spectre’s face.

   “I love you.”

   He whispered but even his whisper was something of a roar. Spectre’s heart pounded. He felt the reverberations of Ryoken’s voice, so solemn and reverent, deep within him.

   “I love you too.”

   Spectre was the one to initiate the ensuing kiss. Ryoken was gentle; scared that he might hurt his human lover if he dared to begin things. But, he knew Spectre to be strong even if the human body was so fragile and unprotected.

   The kiss was graceful; chaste, even. Spectre’s hands ghosted along Ryoken’s jowls. His fingertips glided over Ryoken’s scales before entwining on the braids; undoing them even though he had been the one to plait them. It seemed useless but Ryoken didn’t mind.

   He kissed back. The hardness of his mouth against the softness of Spectre’s lips. It was odd. He liked it though. It was soothing. He enjoyed it. They both enjoyed it.


	77. We could run away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no place for the Knights of Hanoi in the future.

   “There’s no place left for us, anymore. I don’t think.” Revolver said.

   “Yes, it seems that way.” Spectre replied.

   They watched as the duel ended. It was not one that involved them, at least not physically. Neither of them had to fight. After all, this was Playmaker and Lightning’s duel and Playmaker had prevailed, so his might would make right. That’s how it worked and that was how it would be, if he was lucky that is. Revolver was not so trusting.

   Still, as it all faded and stopped, and peace was - supposedly - brought through. The Ignis and the humans will coexist. Playmaker would ensure it and Revolver did not have a particularly strong desire to contest that. Not yet at least. Not until he could conjure a smarmy look when everything naive had been proven wrong.

   He doubted Playmaker would be proven wrong, though but that didn’t necessarily concern Revolver. He was done fighting.

   “So where does that leave us?” Spectre asked.

   “I don’t know.” Revolver replied.

   Spectre let his hand wander closer to Revolver’s; a silent, meandering offer.

   “We could run away. Hide. Never come back. Settle, even.” Spectre suggested.

   “How romantic.” Revolver harrumphed.

   He took Spectre’s hand though. Their fingers intertwined.


	78. We did it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka enjoys a moment of victory.

   There was a moment, just before it all ended, where Asuka was uncertain if she had done it but then that moment moved, and all was revealed. The smoke settled. Life points depleted. And it was she was who left tall and strong: the victor.

   Her heart swelled. Her eyes grew wide and lit up. “I did it.” she mumbled. “I really did it!”

   She glanced at her monsters; right before they faded. Her heart pounded.

   “We did it.” she corrected herself.

   The proctor crossed the field as it emptied. He held out his hand to her. “Congratulations, Miss Tenjoin, you will be going straight to Obelisk Blue with this performance.” he told her.

   “Thank you,” she replied enthusiastically, “thank you so much!”

   The proctor nodded and then dismissed her.

   Asuka’s heart pounded hard and loud in her chest as the euphoria of a well-earned victory washed over her. She removed her cards from the graveyard and shuffled them. Without thinking, she turned one over and she was greeted with the sparkling smile belonging to that of her Cyber Tutu.

   “Thank you too, Tutu. you were crucial to setting up that combo to help get Cyber Blader on the field.” Asuka replied.

   _You’re welcome_ , a faint voice rang through her ears. It sounded like the twinkle of a computer start-up but like bells too. It was strange and sweet and made her feel warm and fuzzy.

   “Huh?” Asuka blinked. “I must be hearing things.”


	79. Meet Me At Our Usual Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru rings Kiku after defeating Ryu and his gang in a duel.

   “Hello? Kiku?” Takeru mumbled into the line.

   “Yes…? Oh my goodness, Takeru?”

   He heard Kiku on the other end and his heart pounded. She was safe. Praise the heavens, she was safe.

   “Yeah, it’s me.” Takeru said.

   “Did you win?” Kiku asked.

   “Damn, getting straight to it, huh?” Takeru coughed out a laugh which was dry and cynical.

   Kiku wallowed in guilt. “I’m sorry…. That was insensitive.”

   “No, no, it’s fine. I - I, uh, won. I won, Kiku.” Takeru said.

   His voice began to break up. Kiku could hear the sobs in his voice; the ones that he was choking back so he wouldn’t worry her. Too late for that. She had been worried all night.

   “I’m so proud of you, Takeru.” Kiku murmured. “But, I’m glad y-”

   “Kiku, you don’t understand. I won. Th-The fucking… God fucking… The Lost Incident.”

   Takeru was rambling. He was angry and scared and tearful all at once.

   “What about it, Takeru?” Kiku murmured.

   “It was a success.” Takeru said.

   “What was? I mean… How was it? Takeru, you’re not making any sense.”

   “An… An artificial intelligence. They used us to make… It’s not safe to talk about it, I don’t think, on the phone. People - they? - could be listening…”

   “Who could? Takeru? You’re scaring me.”

   “Kiku, meet me at our usual place. There - There’s something I have to, um, explain to you. Or maybe it’d just be better to show you. Not show, introduce… you? Ugh, I don’t know… Please don’t be scared. He’s really nice. Kinda. He’s got bit of a stick up his ass but whatever. You’ll like him.”

   “Takeru, who are you talking about?” Kiku’s voice increased in volume.

   “Tomorrow, Kiku, please. Promise me?” Takeru begged.

   “Alright…” Kiku murmured.

   “Thanks… I love you, Kiku. You mean the… the world to me.” Takeru said. “Bye. Get some sleep. Sweet dreams… See you tomorrow.”

   “Takeru? Takeru?!”

   Takeru hung up. He smiled. His heart pounded. He just hoped that Kiku would meet him at their usual place; the pier out by the fish markets which didn’t stink the like the others.

   “You did well, Takeru.” Flame murmured.


	80. Chamomile Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoken asks for a late snack.

   Ryoken yawned and he called Spectre over.

   “How can I help you, Ryoken-sama?” Spectre asked placidly.

   Ryoken hummed. “I’m kind of thirsty, could you make me some tea?” he asked. He blinked tiredly.

   “Of course, and I shall take it you don’t want chamomile lest it puts you to sleep?” Spectre asked.

   “You know me too well, Spectre.” Ryoken yawned again.

   But the agreeable smile Spectre bore was duplicitous. It was getting late. Spectre was absolutely going to make them both chamomile tea in an endeavour to settle them and finally get them out of workspace and into sleep space.

   Spectre exited Ryoken’s office and Ryoken continued to tap away at the worn keys on his computer’s keyboard. He yawned again and the zeroes and ones on the screen turned blurry. He was determined, however, and that was what kept him awake even though his body seemed to be in rebellion of such a notion. But he just had to keep going. He was making really good progress with the breaking down of Sol Tech’s barriers. He just needed what they had stolen from him in order to get more information on the victims of the Lost Incident who were decidedly not Spectre. It was very important research.

   Spectre returned five, maybe more, minutes later. He brought a silver tray with frills and sat it down next to the computer. Floral scented steam wafted up and Ryoken sighed dreamily.

   “Perfect.” Ryoken said. “Mind pouring it out for me?”

   “Not at all.” Spectre murmured.

   Daintily, he picked up the teapot and poured it out. The gush of fluid sounded pleasant. He placed it back down and then offered a teacup and saucer to Ryoken.

   “Here you go.” Spectre told him.

   “Thank you.” Ryoken murmured back.

   In the fluorescence of the computer’s light, his violet-blue eyes looked positively electric and his white fringe was now tinged purplish as well. He looked beautifully unreal in such a glow.

   His fingers danced around Spectre’s as he took a grasp of the saucer. He lifted himself slightly and pecked Spectre’s jawline.

  “Thank you.” he murmured again whilst adjusting himself.

   “Y-Your welcome.” Spectre replied; he hadn’t been expecting such a token of gratitude.

   Ryoken sipped from the teacup. “This is chamomile, you fiend.”

   “You need to get some rest.” Spectre said.

   He left Ryoken by the desk and found a spare blanket they kept in the office. He placed it over Ryoken’s shoulders.

   “Please get some rest.” Spectre insisted.

   Ryoken huffed. “Later. I promise.” he said as he tugged the blanket down over him more.

   “Good night, Ryoken-sama.” Spectre bade him, then took the tray with him.


	81. Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri reminds Dennis of a cat when it comes to how he processes affection.

   Dennis pecked Yuri’s forehead whilst he cupped his cheeks. Yuri stiffened. He pouted. His cheeks seemed to expand petulantly outwards and Dennis was reminded of a stubborn cat who, on one hand, did not want to be touched but on the other, was absolutely adoring the attention.

   Yuri placed his hand atop of Dennis’ and Dennis was chilled almost immediately. He felt the prickles of goose-bumps on the back of his hand.

   “You’re really cold, Yuri.” he said.

   “I know.” Yuri murmured.

   “It’s kind of cute.” Dennis commented. “Am I warm to you?”

   “…Very.” Yuri admitted.

   “D’aww, that is cute.” Dennis murmured.

   He kissed Yuri’s eyelid next; just below his brow. Yuri cringed, and his eyelashes fluttered against the base of Dennis’ face. Dennis could feel Yuri bristle again. He didn’t like being teased but, again, Dennis was reminded of the proverbial stubborn and indecisive cat. Disliking the affection and craving it all the same time.

   “Is there any point to this?” Yuri asked.

   “Yep.” Dennis said.

   “Then enlighten me.” Yuri demanded.

   Dennis laughed. “It’s just fun to tease you.”

   Again, had Yuri been a cat, Dennis probably could have expected to have been hissed at. Fortunately, Yuri was a cat in all but physicality so, instead, Dennis wasn’t hissed at but rather subjected to something of a scathing glare. Nor was he clawed or scratched.

   Dennis kissed Yuri’s lips next. Yuri, finally, softened. His fingers curled over the backs of Dennis’ softly, digging in between the pads of Dennis’ fingers and his own face. He sighed. Perhaps there was some merit in delaying the inevitable. It could prove to be far sweeter than simply taking what was wanted.

 

 


	82. Mentors & Proteges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kusanagi rings Ghost Girl after her duel against Blood Shepherd.

   The final confrontation was brewing and, in his infinite wisdom, Kusanagi decided that he and the team needed all the ground level allies - swords - he could get. Especially since their last, grand sized confrontation, the Tower of Hanoi, probably could have gone a lot better. So, it was time to a pull some reasonable strings whilst the team stormed the castle.

   He decided to start an audio-only, pinged through several discrete service providers call.

   “Howdy, howdy, remember me?” he asked when it when through.

  Ghost Girl laughed. “Yes, I remember you; Playmaker’s eye in the sky. So, to whom do I owe the pleasure?”

   “Doing some scouting, trying to fill in the gaps in the timeline, I take it you plan on tailing your protege, Blue Maiden?” Kusanagi asked.

   “Of course.”  Ghost Girl replied.

   “So, uh, you can trust me, right? Like Playmaker, Soulburner, and I’re bros, we can be tight as well too. We’re all on the same side.”

   “Where are you going with this, hm, Daddy Long Legs?” Ghost Girl asked, her voice was not necessarily suspicious or scrutinising, but it was still straightforward.

   “I was hoping for some catch-up. I need to know why Blood Shepherd was tailing Blue Girl. I’d go straight to the source, but Blue Maiden is only, like, peripherally aware of my existence. Don’t wanna phone her and freak her out because, well, with the company she’s in, the boys’d just complicate things. They’re tactless.”

   “Teenage boys tend to be.” Ghost Girl mused, agreeing.

   “So, reckon you could give me the low down?” Kusanagi asked.

   “I tracked Blood Shepherd who was tracking Aqua. In the nick of time, we intercepted him. Don’t worry, I didn’t use my cute little protege as bait. That was my job. And I set up a few traps to help buy them time. Blue Maiden’s childhood friend, her first friend, was a victim of the Lost Incident. It’s to my knowledge, said friend is currently in a coma, something by the Light Ignis’ designs.” Ghost Girl explained.

   “You got a name for the friend?” Kusanagi asked.

   “Only a given name. Miyu.” Ghost Girl replied.

   “Excellent, I’ll check hospital records for girls named Miyu who checked into a coma ward.”

 “You’re not going to creep on her, are you, Daddy?” Ghost Girl teased.

   “Don’t ever change.” Kusanagi huffed. “So, anything else happened or is this where your intel runs dry?”

   Ghost Girl sighed. “There is a little bit more. And it’s a touch embarrassing, I ought to have you pay for this call.”

   “Please don’t.” Kusanagi murmured.

   “But, we’re friends. Friends can tell friends this sort of thing. Blood Shepherd challenges me to a PK Speed Duel-”

   “PK?!” screamed Kusanagi.

   “Ow, ouch, don’t yell!” Ghost Girl shouted back.

   “Sorry, sorry. But a Player Kill Duel? Does that mean you won? Blood Shepherd’s out of the game? Fuck yeah.” Kusanagi rambled.

   “Not exactly.” Ghost Girl murmured. “I lost. But, Blood Shepherd, deep down, he’s a sweetie when it comes to girls. His mother raised him right. Even though he detests my very existence, he knows better to raise too strong a hand against a girl.”

   “Wait, what? What did you do to cross a guy like Blood Shepherd? He’s the bastard who trapped Soulburner in a trap which was supposed to trigger his PTSD; thank God, he’s got coping skills…” Kusanagi said.

   “I’m his baby sister.” Ghost Girl replied, her voice sing-song. “His Dad walked out, no divorce, no nothing, on him and his mum and hm, about three years later - perhaps a bit less - my mother came into the picture instead and I was born. blood Shepherd didn’t take that well…”

   “Aw man, Ghost Girl, that’s awful.” Kusanagi said. “Also, I’m sorry for saying dickish things about your brother…”

   “Nah, it’s fine. He is a dick. But he’s got a good heart… somewhere underneath all that.” Ghost Girl replied.

   “Well, thanks for the update. I reckon I could get you a quick pass to catch up to the rest of the group, if you like. Or, I could give you tit for tat. It’s a private line, you know. If there’s something you’d like to know, I’ll try to give it to ya. Only fair, just promise not to use it against us in the future.”

   Ghost Girl laughed. “I shouldn’t make promises I can’t keep, and I don’t want to pry. This isn’t as intimately my place as it is yours or Playmaker’s or hell, Blue Maiden’s either. But I’m good. I want to keep back. Just in case someone starts trailing our group.”

   “Good idea, alright. Well, I’m going to go rendezvous with the rest of the team. God, it’s like trying to herd cats.” Kusanagi complained.

   “You’re doing well though, Daddy Long Legs.” Ghost Girl said, her voice soothing.

   “But again, can’t stress this enough, it was really courageous of you to put yourself in harm’s way like that. Especially since the Link Vrains is your main cash cow.” Kusanagi said.

   Ghost Girl blushed. “I’m flattered.”

   “Well peace, I’ll keep you in the loop.” Kusanagi said.

   “Got it, over and out.” Ghost Girl replied, and she kept pushing forth on her D-Board.

   The line then went quiet with a dramatic _zippt_ first.


	83. Protective Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoi and Yusaku are awkward. Akira shouldn't worry but he does anyway.

   Yusaku awkwardly came through as Aoi opened the door for him. “Thanks for having me.” he mumbled whilst he took his shoes off.

   “It’s no problem.” Aoi replied as she took her own pair off.

   Her Maid Bot then trundled into the corridor, beeping contentedly and then realised that Aoi had a guest. It scanned over Yusaku.

   “According to Akira’s instructions, I am not to let this individual into the house. He is a banned individual.” it informed them.

   “Ugh, seriously?” Aoi complained.

   Yusaku shrugged. “Your brother’s protective. I get it.”

   “Still, it’s embarrassing.”

   Aoi took Yusaku’s hand and together, they barged past the Maid Bot. She harassed them both as Aoi led Yusaku quickly through the apartment. He didn’t mind as he kept his eyes down. Soon, he was pulled into a room and Aoi let go. He stumbled forward, and he smelt perfume and a lot of it. Aoi locked the door. The Maid Bot quietened down.

   “Is this your room?” Yusaku asked as he looked around absently.

   “Yeah. It’s… very girly isn’t it?” Aoi said.

   “A little. But its nice. Comfy.” Yusaku replied.

   Aoi blushed. “Well, make yourself at home.”

   “I – I shouldn’t.” Yusaku awkwardly interjected. “It feels very personal to be in here.”

   “It’s fine. It’s fine, Yusaku.” Aoi said with a sigh.

   She twirled on her foot and then collapsed on her bed. She petted the pillow next to her. Yusaku blinked and wondered if she had meant to grab the plush doll next to it. Aoi then huffed when Yusaku didn’t get the hint.

   “Come sit next to me, you fool.” She huffed.

   “Oh, alright.” Yusaku said.

   He sat down and Aoi moved a pillow out of a way. She did not move the plush doll out of the way, instead, she protectively placed it in her lap.

   “So, uh, what now?” Yusaku asked.

   “Um, well… I don’t know.” Aoi said and she let herself fall against Yusaku’s side. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. She licked her lips. “We could…”

   “Do our homework?” Yusaku asked.

   “You really don’t get this whole boyfriend shtick, do you?” Aoi asked.

   “No. Not really.” Yusaku replied.

   “That’s okay. I don’t really know how to be someone’s girlfriend either…” Aoi replied.

   “Did you want me to kiss you, just a second ago?” Yusaku asked.

   “A little. I mean, it’s the thing to do… isn’t it?” Aoi mumbled.

   “So, you… don’t want me to kiss you?” Yusaku’s brow creased.

   Aoi huffed, “Yes, I want you to kiss me.”

   “Alright, then let’s kiss.” Yusaku said.

   So, they both changed how they sat, and their knees bumped together. The late sunset streamed in and suddenly it was hot but not because it was arousing or anything. It was just embarrassing. They aligned their mouths with each other and made faces at one another which looked pretty silly given they were both puckering their lips. Slowly, they closed the distance and their mouths bumped against one another. They were on their hackles, but they were gradually letting down their guard. The kiss which ensued was terrible. Completely and utterly amateur and awkward but as they closed their eyes and trusted one another, it became decent. Likeable.

   Meanwhile, outside of Aoi’s bedroom, the Maid Bot had returned. And with a vengeance as bestowed on it by Akira Zaizen who screamed: “AOI ZAIZEN, YOU BETTER NOT BE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU’RE DOING WITH THAT BOY!”

   Aoi choked on her surprise and Yusaku went stiff as stone. The kiss very much broke up after that and both youths found themselves scrambling to get as far away from each other as the expanse of the bed could provide.

   “A little protective… Just a little… Isn’t he?” Aoi mused.

   “Yeah… Just a little.” Yusaku stiltedly agreed.


	84. Refusal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin awakens from beneath Lightning's control.

   “I – I refuse.” Jin stated.

   His voice wobbled in the air, quiet and mumbled, and yet it managed to silence the entire field.

   Lightning coldly looked up from his perch on Jin’s wrist. “Repeat yourself.”

   “I re-ref-refuse.”

   Playmaker’s and Ai, from across the battle, exchanged a glance. Ai was startled but there was a rare look in Playmaker’s eyes. They were wide and awed. A gleam of pride. His heart fluttered in his chest.

   “Jin is not your pawn any more, Lightning!” Playmaker yelled. “He has a will of his own. He is not your toy.”

   “I’m not.” Jin asserted himself, even though it seemed to feeble.

   He looked away from Lightning. His hollow eyes slowly filled with something. His eyes glistened and tears, big and cumbersome, began to form. He took a breath.

   “Please!” he yelled, though his voice small. “Save me, Playmaker!” Tears streaked down his gaunt cheeks.

   “I will, Jin, I promise.” Playmaker replied, his voice firm.

   A smile creaked across Jin’s empty face. The control Lightning had over him seemed to have little bearing over the hope that had been sparked deep within his soul throughout his duel. He wasn’t a puppet. He had never been a puppet.

   Playmaker slapped a card down onto his Duel Disc, “I active this spell card!”

   And the duel ensued at full speed but there was a revitalised aspect to how Playmaker duelled.


	85. A Kiss by Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, there was a prince cursed to sleep for a century, only to be awakened by true love's kiss. His betrothed worries he will not suffice but would slay a dragon in his name regardless.

   And so, Prince Yusaku slew the dragon. With a great and tumbling fall, its carcass came down and smashed into the ground. Prince Yusaku steadied himself through such a tremendous thump and watched, carefully, for the dragon to rouse. He was suspicious, cautious, and of thorough mind. He did not want to abandon it just in case so, he plunged his sword through its mouth.

   All the way through, until his hilt was through its red-scaled lips and the tip was through to the ground. He hoped such a thing would keep it sealed but, it gave no cry or yelp. Its eyes, yellow and bestial in life, did not stir. The beast was surely dead and Prince Yusaku no longer needed his sword. He was not a man of violence, not traditionally, anyway so the dragon could keep such a violent reminder with it.

   His heart turned heavy as his eyes lifted up. Slaying the dragon was only one half of the battle, it would seem as Prince Yusaku studied the tall tower. It was mossy, and ivy had long embedded itself in the brick and mortar which caused it to rise so high into the night sky, but he conducted himself of hopeful and courageous conduct regardless.

   He had to save his betrothed, after all. So, Prince Yusaku was in true pursuit, made his journey. He raced to the base of the tower and he tore off the ivy which masked the door. With a heart-wrenching creak, it opened and Prince Yusaku battered his way throughout the tower.

   Every step, a climb, and every climb, he held his breath. The tower was musty, and he was afraid that at the base of it all, it may have been in vain, but he wanted to believe. He wanted to believe that the prophecy, which had been altered by the Fey, could be fulfilled but he was still afraid. What if his betrothed could not be roused from such a deep and centennial sleep?

   The prophecy had been spurred when the arrogance of his betrothed’s parents had not invited the Mad King Revolver to his christening and the Mad King Revolver retaliated. Instead of blessing the babe with his powers, like the Good Fey had done, he cursed the babe. On his sixteenth birthday, he would prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and thus, he would die.

   But the Good Fey had worked hard to overturn such a callous prophecy. Instead of death, sleep. A sleep that would last for a century, unless overturned by the power of true love’s kiss. Something Prince Yusaku was afraid he could not deliver despite the love he harboured for his betrothed. After all, the condition had been put in place by the Good Fey but their powers were weak compared to that of the Mad King Revolver’s so Prince Yusaku feared that his betrothed may still succumb to such a horrid fate as bestowed upon him by the Mad King.

   Prince Yusaku reached the top of the tower. His hands were raw from fighting and raw from clawing away at all the ivy and lichen which had prevented ordinary passage. He took a breath and he could feel the air lighten here. He entered the bedroom of his betrothed.

   Dust clung to the air which was hallowed. Morning light began to break through the window at this highest point of the castle. Prince Yusaku’s heart pounded as the dawn illuminated the gaunt face of his betrothed. He slept like the dead: hands on his chest and his bed in perfect order, as though he had been placed beneath it like a corpse.

   Prince Yusaku feared the worst as he approached.

   He cupped his beloved’s hands and sparks of their first encounter came to mind. Prince Yusaku had been too young to remember meeting his betrothed for the first time so he didn’t count that as the “first” time he had met him. Instead, he chose to think of the “second” as the “first”. That blessedly bright day in the forest, flirting amongst the trees, so demure and innocent, not realising whom the other was but Prince Yusaku was glad to have such dear memories of his betrothed.

   “Jin? Prince Jin?” he murmured. “My briar rose…?”

   Prince Yusaku whispered over Prince Jin’s body but he did not stir. His hands were clammy and cold, like a corpse. His heart continued to hammer as those fears intensified. Tears began to build up, hot and impatient, upon his eyes and soon, Prince Yusaku had to falter. His knees weakened, and he found himself on the floor at his betrothed’s bedside.

   It had been a long night. Slaying dragons, ascending towers, and now… It seemed to have been all in vain. Even as the hopeful light of morn came through the rotten curtains. Prince Yusaku’s fingers dug into Prince Jin’s hands and he still did not rouse.

   Prince Yusaku lifted his head and drew in slowly. He never even had the pleasure of sharing one kiss with his lover. Not even amongst the flirtations of that day in the forest… Thus, his heart beat slowed, and he was possessed by a necromantic ideal.

   Just one kiss. A farewell.

   So, he drew in closer and he pressed a kiss unto Prince Jin’s lips. Prince Yusaku had only meant a chaste peck but as he kissed, he melted into it. His eyes fluttered closed and he kissed passionately. Beneath the friction, he felt something warm and then… pressure against him.

   Prince Jin was kissing back. Surprised, Prince Yusaku reeled back and he watched, in the morning light, Prince Jin slowly awaken. His eyes flickered open and his fingers twitched. He stirred. Groaned. He turned his head and a small, confused voice meekly came out from beneath his glistening, rosy lips.

   “Yusaku?” he murmured.

   “Yes, it’s me.” Prince Yusaku replied, his voice cracking as genuine joy welled up inside of him.

   “So, it’s true then.” Prince Jin murmured, and he glanced demurely at Prince Yusaku. “You’re my one true love.”

   “Yes, it seems that way.” Prince Yusaku replied, awkward and daunted.

   Prince Jin slowly propped himself. The sheets and quilts crinkling and sliding off of him. He leaned in and peck Prince Yusaku’s cheek. Prince Yusaku blushed, especially as he felt Prince Jin’s gentle voice upon him.

   “I’m glad.” he mumbled.


	86. In Light of Recent Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If they want to be friends, there can be no secrets. Not anymore.

   Aoi faltered. She felt her heartbreak. “You knew… I was Blue Angel the whole time?”

   Yusaku nodded. “I apologise for telling you sooner. I just wasn’t sure… how you would react. But, in light of recent revelations.”

   His gaze briefly flicked from the general vicinity of her face - Yusaku wasn’t fond of eye contact but he was good at faking it - to her wrist. It was lit up blue and the sound of water occasionally emanated from it. It was obvious, to Yusaku anyway, that an Ignis, specifically Aqua, inhabited it.

   “And I wasn’t sure how I would react either.” Yusaku continued. “My mind keeps going back to my duel against your brother.”

   “That’s understandable. Completely understandable, Yusaku.” Aoi faltered. “The Lost Incident was… awful. Aqua showed me memories of what happened to Miyu and I couldn’t even stomach those five seconds. And to think she - and you - went through six months of it. It flattens me.”

   “I don’t want your…” Yusaku attempted to finish his sentence but he couldn’t decide if what Aoi felt was sympathy or pity. He didn’t want to ask her.

   Aoi took a breath. “Things have been weird between us. They always have been. From the moment you saved me on the rooftop after I was infected with that Hanoi virus to right until now. So, um, can you promise me this? No more secrets.”

   Yusaku blinked. He was surprised.

   “I want to be friends, Yusaku. And I don’t think we can be unless we promise each other this: no more secrets.” Aoi said. “I don’t like it when you know things without permission. And for a very long time, I didn’t like knowing things I thought only Playmaker knew.”

   “It played on your mind?” Yusaku interrupted her.

   “Yeah. I beat myself up about it. It didn’t feel like my place to know. It was your goal. You and my brother’s duel… I was just Ghost Girl’s bait.” Aoi explained.

   “I see.” Yusaku mumbled.

   “So, can you promise me this: no more secrets. I want to be dependable. I want you to be able to rely on me and I want to rely on you without having to double guess what we know; what we should know, what we shouldn’t know.” Aoi said.

   “I understand. I promise.” Yusaku said.

   “Good.” Aoi replied and she held her out her pinkie as she raised her hand. “Now shake on it.”


	87. Ghosts & Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue Ghost is a treasure hunter. Angel Girl is an idol. Their lives bisect regardless in the Link Vrains.

      Angel Girl clamoured the attention of those around her. She flirtatiously sent kisses out into the arena. The audience cheered and crooned for her. Some even fainted. Meanwhile, at the sidelines, Blue Ghost kept her arms folded as she waited.

   This was supposed to have been a learning experience. The only thing Blue Ghost had learned was that she did not like big crowds. It was worse than high school, to be honest. She didn’t want the approval of thousands; she wanted the approval of one.

   Angel Girl, eventually, retired from the spot light and met Blue Ghost at the side lines.

   “Aw, don’t look so sulky.” Angel Girl pouted, distorting her voice to further tease Blue Ghost.

   “I just don’t see how this is going to help me.” Blue Ghost huffed as she folded her arms.

   “Look, we’re both treasure hunters in the Link Vrains. The treasure I want is adoring fans. The treasure you want is specific intel. And I’m going to help you get that. Trust me honey.” Angel Girl said.

   “I just don’t feel like my target’s going to buy your honeypot…” Ghost Girl grumbled.

   Angel Girl checked her status report. She laughed. “I dunno, sweetie, I think it might’ve.”

   Blue Ghost perked up. “He’s here?”

   “Yep, so go blow ‘em away, sweetheart!” Angel Girl said, and she forced Blue Ghost into the spotlight.

   “What’s this?” the announcer obnoxiously yelled. “An encore act from an unknown act?”

   “Er, yep.” Blue Ghost nervously replied. “I-I’m Angel Girl’s protege.”

   “Excellent, well, let’s see how well you can duel! Let’s see? Do we have any takers?”

 

 


	88. 001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revolver contemplates Aqua's Origin before engaging in a duel with Blue Maiden.

   The girl, Ryoken thought, was the most resilient of the group.

   There was always a determination in her eyes. The boys didn’t have that. They had sadistic glee, like in 006′s case or utter despair like 002 and 003. But the girl, Project 001, she always had that drive to survive, is what Ryoken thought.

   Sometimes, the microphones would be left unattended. That’s how Ryoken was able to interfere from time to time. But of the microphones, only one allowed him to speak. The others, he could only use as listening devices. 006 always raved about how much fun he was having. 003 always talked about his brother and how wanted to go home to his older brother and to his parents. It was kind of cute.

   But the girl, or 001 as she was known officially on the records Ryoken would take sneak peeks at, would talk about her friend.

   Ryoken knows of her friend. After all, he had used her friend as the basis of the bait. The boys had been easy to trick. They wanted company. The girl already had that but her nasty mother had forbidden her from seeing her so Ryoken had been sent in as a guiding force. Maybe she was this way, maybe she was that, regardless, she was nowhere near involved in the project.

   So, the girl always talked about her friend. About how she wanted to apologise to her and wanted to spend the rest of her days playing with her. The girl turned this friend of hers into an idealised form and used that idealised form as her motivation to survive the Hanoi Project. Ryoken could admire the tenacity of it, he found little admiration for the fact that it had been born of such twisted fantasy, in his opinion. It was cute but overwhelmingly gross. After all, until the AI was perfected, none of these children were allowed to leave. That’s what Ryoken had been told and for now, that’s what he intended to uphold.

   Thus, Ryoken was amused, he supposed, when the girl - 001 - and her imaginary friend - Aoi - returned before him. Not as themselves, of course. This was the Link Vrains, after all, and to be fair, he didn’t appear before him as himself.

   He appeared to them as Revolver, just as she appeared before him as Blue Maiden. He sneered. How wonderful. But he had to admit, as he readied himself before Blue Maiden’s gaze.

   “I’m curious,” he told her, “how Miyu’s Imaginary Friend will duel. I watched how she would babble about you.”

   Blue Maiden was horrified. “You disgusting villain.” she snarled.

   “You gave her hope in her darkest moments. I hope you are able to honour her memory but alas, you have sided with the truer enemies here, the Ignis, and so, I must crush you and you will remain just that. A memory.” Revolver told her coldly.


	89. The other guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku takes over from Kusanagi for a hot second and a pretty customer comes by.

   “Where’s the other guy?” the customer asked.

   “He got a call. Had to take it. It was real important, it was from the hospital.” Yusaku replied as he flipped over the hot dog. “I promise I’m up to scratch though.”

   “That’s okay. I’m not fussed.” he shrugged. “And I hope everything’s alright for your boss.”

   Yusaku eyed this guy carefully. He visited once in a while. Whenever they were parked by the Stardust Road. Made sense though. He seemed to live in the area; specifically up in that big mansion. It made Yusaku laugh though. A guy as rich seeming as him, wanting hot dogs?

   It was absurd, yet here he was. And regularly too.

   He was kind of pretty. Yusaku thinks. Well, he was eye-catching. He had nice hair, this snowy white colour and sharp eyes which were sky blue. Yusaku wasn’t really the type to notice if someone was attractive or not but this guy was the anomaly regarding that otherwise obliviousness. He was really kind of pretty.

   Yusaku stopped daydreaming though, and furtively glancing at the guy, and bagged his order.

   “Here you go.” Yusaku said.

   “Thanks.” he said, and he paid - the correct number - without evening having been told.

   Then again, he had a “usual” order. It made sense. That’s what Yusaku thought as he put away the cash. Yeah, that guy was really kind of pretty.


	90. Reunion (They Never Met)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectre comes face to face with his Ignis.

   It wasn’t a reunion, because they had never met and yet, Spectre greeted the creature before him with teary eyes and an open heart. He welcomed him back for he had been gone and the creature accepted him.

   Spectre was uncertain as to how it had happened. He had spent a decade, uncaringly, thinking he would be fine in the event that his Ignis was killed. As it would turn out, he was wrong.

   “I am Earth and you are my Origin.”

   “I know.”

   They shook hands.

   Spectre wasn’t sure how to feel but it was something like elation regardless. He wanted to protect this Ignis because it was his. He had cried when it had died. He had mourned its passing. And now, he wanted to protect it.

   His goals had been wrong. The Ignis, surely it was possible, to live alongside them. There had to be a way to bring about such a new end. Spectre truly wished that there could be a way to peace.

   Spectre had feared the Ignis would resurrect without memories. He had been incorrect regarding such a fear. He was glad. That would make things easier. He didn’t want to manipulate the Ignis to joining him. Spectre wanted to join them. He wanted to defect. There was more beauty in peace and bloodshed and he wanted to come to foster the former rather than the latter.

   And that prospect terrified him.

   “I hope we can get along, Ig- Earth.”

   “I, the same.”


	91. Gone Fishin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru and Aoi talk about seafood whilst on an aquarium date.

   Aoi and Takeru walked through the blue shadows and beneath the curved, reinforced glass of the Aquarium. With all the water around them, it felt like they were really immersed in the experience of life under the sea. It was nice. Especially since their hands were intertwined, locked quite romantically unto each other.

   “Oh, those ones are really tasty!” Takeru said and he pointed out some fish passing through as a school.

   “Really? How would you know? Are you even allowed to eat those ones?” Aoi asked.

   “If they’re under a certain size, no. Like these ones are too small. You would have to throw them back but trust me, they make great curry if you chop ‘em up small.” Takeru said. “Or fried in butter and flour if you’re lazy.”

   “Duly noted. I’ll have to ask my brother some time to buy us some.” Aoi rolled her eyes.

   “Remind me to take you fishing some time, you’re such a city slicker.” Takeru teased.

   “Oh, shut up.” Aoi playfully scolded him.

   “Please, I can tell from all about you that you’ve never gone fishing before or caught your own meal. It’s totally different - and tastier - than just picking up the ingredients off a shelf. Seriously, if there’s one thing I hate about living in Den City, it’s the price of seafood and venison. It’s so expensive here!” exclaimed Takeru.

   “Only because you get that sort of thing for free because you hunt and kill it yourself.” Aoi pouted.

   “…True.” Takeru said. “But seriously, one day, you and I’re gonna have a nice homemade meal one day. And you’ll totally believe me.”

   “No, no I believe you. I imagine you can’t get fresher than plucked out the sea yourself…” Aoi then glanced around. “Uh, maybe we should drop the subject. We’re getting weird looks.”

   Takeru then, not-so-subtly, glanced around himself. He laughed. “Haha, your totally right.”


	92. Rich Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeru and Aoi have different palates when it comes to sweets. They share desserts anyway.

   Aoi cupped the spoon as she lifted it from her bowl. “Say “ah”.” she teased.

   “Ahhh.” Takeru hummed, going along with it.

   His mouth swealed around the head of the spoon as he tried to swallow all the pudding and ganache and cream and fruit that Aoi had piled the spoon high with it. Eventually, he spat the spoon out and it was so clean, Aoi could see her reflection on it with smear or similar. On some level, she was impressed.

   “So, how do you like it?” she asked as she began to load up the spoon again, though this time the intended target was her mouth, not her boyfriend’s.

   “It’s very… rich.” Takeru replied. “Like, bitter.”

   “Well yeah, it’s dark chocolate.” Aoi replied. “But did you like it?”

   “Totally. But I definitely prefer my custard tart to it.” Takeru said and he began to mash his tart up into smaller bits. “Now it’s your turn to try my dessert, missy.”

   Aoi sighed. “If you insist. I just prefer my richer desserts, is all.”

   “aw, but that’s no fun.” Takeru said. “C’mon, here comes the air plane.”

   Aoi laughed and Takeru stuck the spoon in her mouth. It went way too far into her throat and she choked on it. Crumbs went everywhere but Takeru didn’t seem to mind. After all, he laughed, even though he had copped most of the crumbs rather than the table.

   Aoi swallowed and Takeru pulled back the spoon. “So?” he prompted her.

   “You nearly killed me.” Aoi pointed out.

   “Yeah, and?” Takeru huffed.

   “It was lemony. Not my thing though. I like my dark chocolate pudding better.” Aoi said as she cleansed her palette with a sip of water before eating some of her dessert for emphasis.

   “Still, it’s cute sharing our meals like this.” Takeru replied.

   “Yeah, it is.” Aoi quietly agreed with a hint of red in her cheeks.


	93. A Lover Who Has Not Deceived Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spectre encounters a genie who offers him three wishes. He's suspicious but he takes her offer regardless as he has a plan to keep her from deceiving him.

   The mist glittered and sparkled as it floated up from the lamp: intricate and detailed with sapphires. From within it, swirled a being who slowly took a corporeal form and wings, as white and pure as snow, unfurled and feathers twitched.

   Eyes, a magnificent hue of blue and lined with delicately long lashes, fluttered and Spectre was brought face to face with a creature whom he could only call beautifully inhuman. She was human-like, but not totally. There was something off and elfin about her. She giggled. He did not necessarily dislike it, but it certainly unsettled him.

   “Hello, master,” she said.

   “Hello.” he awkwardly replied to her.

   “You’ve freed me from my prison. My name is Blue Angel and I shall grant you three wishes. Anything at all, anything your heart desires.”

   Her voice swirled inside his head and elated him. But he remained firm and grounded. Suspicious.

   “Anything at all?” he asked.

   “Anything.” she confirmed.

   “But at what price?” he inquired.

   She giggled. No reply.

   He took a sharp breath. “Very well them, I ought to test your powers. I wish to learn the reason I was abandoned as a baby by my birth parents.”

   “Of course, master.” Blue Angel chirruped.

   She snapped her fingers and light erupted from within her. Parts of her bohemian, angelic outfit glowed pink and her face was illuminated by such a rosy shade. Thus, Spectre’s mind was flooded with memories which belonged to his mother. Bits and pieces but enough to come to understand why he was abandoned.

   He understood now. A deep sorrow filled his heart, but he understood.

   “You have two wishes remaining.” Blue Angel informed him.

   “I see.” Spectre mused.

   Unless what he had been shown were lies designed to break his heart, Spectre had come to believe that there was no trickery or deception in Blue Angel’s powers.

   “For my next wish, I wish that my Tree Mother was never cut down.” Spectre said.

   Blue Angel blinked. Tree Mother…? Did she want to know? Regardless, she obliged. She snapped her fingers and the light erupted from around her once more. The fabric of her garb glowed, and Spectre’s mind was flooded with memories of a timeline which directly contradicted the one he hailed from. So now, he had parallel memories of a time his Tree Mother had perished, and his tree Mother had thrived.

   “How do I know this isn’t a trick?” he asked.

   “Here, allow me.” Blue Angel said, and she twinkled her fingers. A mirror manifested in front of her and it showed a tree. “This is a live feed of your, uh, Tree Mother.”

   “I will have to investigate thoroughly later.” Spectre said.

   The mirror vanished. “You have one last wish.”

   Spectre hummed and stroked his chin. A third wish, he mused, and he still had no reason to believe he was being wholly led astray. He glanced at Blue Angel. Her eyes were as beautiful as they were eerie.

   “I wish for a lover who has granted my wishes without deception or trickery.” Spectre said.

   “Huh?” Blue Angel replied.

   “I believe this is the truest way to discern if you are deceiving me. I worked hard to find your prison, and I want to ensure my wishes are true.”

   “Very well then,” Blue Angel conceded, “your wish shall be granted. You will have me as a lover then to prove my powers true.”

   She snapped her fingers but this time, the light did not emanate from around her but from within Spectre. A mark, a clover, manifested upon his cheek and Blue Angel smiled.

   “I hope we can get along.” she said and as she smiled, there was a crinkle of joy in the corners of her eyes and she lost some of the aura which had made her seem inhuman and eerie.


End file.
